It Started With A Bet
by FallenAngel Sayu
Summary: Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin attends a party and it seems like Ryoma will be dancing but the question is with whom. AND will the three end up wrecking the party? R
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: Come on, I dont really need 1 do I?

Warning: Might contain minor/major oocness, cursing and violence for sure (probably)

Authors Note:xDD finally figured out how to upload a story, Yay and by the way really hope you all enjoy this storycause its my first fanfic so i dont reallyknow how itll turn out. Not really good with writing stuff but ill try my best. Any ideas, comments or suggestions are aprreciated while flamers on the other hand... sorry cant guarenteeyour safety but good lucks and hopeyou survive 'coughs' or not 'coughs' Anyways, main pairing are of course Tezuryo and maybe ryoga/kevin, other pairings will depend on how this story goes or you guys can vote on what pairings you want. Okays enough rambling and on to the story... xDDD

* * *

Chapter 1: The Bet

**In New York****...**.

"Oi..oyaji!! Why are we moving to Japan?" A girl demanded.

"Because your a socially incapable brat, so we're gonna find a cure in Japan." a man smirked.

"What if I refuse?" said the girl with a glare.

"Your okaa san also thinks its a good idea, and if you refuse, I dont know what will happen." replied the man with a shudder.

"Yadda, I dont care, theres no way im gonna wear the school uniforms they have in Japan."

"Aww come on, the uniforms there are really cute" he commented with a lecherous grin.

"O? so says the pervert?" she replied with a smirk.

"Che, last time you wore a skirt, you sent the guy who took a peek to the hospital so what have you got to worry about" the man said.

"Thats my point you baka, its annoying dealing with those perverts"

"Whats so annoying about it, your a master at karate, chop chop and your done."

"Che, easy for you to say, you had women after you and you being a pervert, you enjoyed it." the girl scowled.

"Come on, just go, do it for your oyaji, if you dont go, shes gonna kill me and im not old enough to die" begged the man desperately.

"Yadda, beside you are old enough to"

"Ill give you one of my precious magazines?"

"Keep them for yourself"

"Ill buy you a dress?"

"Dont want one, okaa san got me enough already"

"Ill take you to a amusement park?"

"Im not a little kid"

"A new racket?"

"Im fine with the one i have"

"Toys for your cat?"

"Shes fine with shredding your magazines"

"Raise in allowence?"

"Okaa san will be willing to raise it if i hand her a couple of your magazines"

"A pack of ponta?"

"If your done, ill be going back to my room."

"Fine! what do you want" grumbled the man.

"Lets make a bet" the girl replied with a smirk as she poped open a can of ponta and took a sip.

"Bet? what bet..." the man said suspiciously.

"You let me go to school as a boy and if i can survive a whole year without anyone finding out, i win but if someone finds out within the year, i lose."

"What are we betting then."

"I want a year supply worth of ponta and i want you to teach me that zone of yours."

"Che.. mada mada dana, you drink ponta as if theres no tommorow, and what do i get if i win?" muttered the man.

Your decision."

"If i win, i get a year supply of magazines and i get to choose your outfits for a month." the man broke out into a grin.

"Cross out the outfits and you have yourself a deal otherwise im not going anywhere." she smiled victoriously

"...Fine" he muttered.

"You better not go back on your own words" Glared the girl.

"I wont! so go get packing, we're leaving tomorrow."

"What about okaa san and aniki?" she frowned

"Oh, dont worry bout them, they wont be going to Japan till at least a couple weeks later"

"Nani, why?

"Your okaa san needs to wrap up some cases and your aniki volunteered to stay with her until shes done" he answered

"Che, fine you better not bring any of those magazines and giggling like a baka on the airplane" she said before going back to her room.

The man gave a sigh of relief before going to dial a call.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Japan...**

Rinnng... Riiiiing...RINGGGG

"Moshi Moshi"

"Oi, I convinced her to go so you better keep those photos to yourself"

"Aww but i was sure Rinko would love those photos." an old women said trying to hide her snickers.

"Shut up! and Ryoga's going to Seigaku too, he isnt joining the team though but he said he wanted to be manager, and before i forget, Kevin is going to be there too, he also requested to be a manager."

"Oh, those to are going to be here? Hmm, its sure gonna get interesting and the rule stating that girls can join the boy team is still up so you dont have to worry about that"

"It doesnt matter, shes attending the school as a boy anyways"

"Eh..why? what happened?"

"Lets just say we had a bet" grumbled the guy.

"Whats the bet about?" asked the old women with a hint of amusement.

"None of your busisness you old hag!" he muttered

"Please. repeat. that. again." she said angrily

"uh...n..no t..th.thanks" he stuttered before hanging up

'He managed to convince her to come eh..' thought the old women as she put her phone down.

"COACH" a voice yelled.

'This year will certainly be interesting' she thought amusingly before rushing out of her office yelling back "COMING"

* * *

Dunno if its any good and sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, anyways i think ill post up the next chapter soon, itll be sometime 2night or 2mm. Just a warning though, im not good with describing stuff so dont kill me 4 it later. Cyas 4 now and have a nice day xDD


	2. New Kid

**Authors Note**: Hiya!, heres the next chap though it lacks description but I hope you enjoy it anyways. By the way, sorry if no one receive a story alert or whatever its called cause I dunno how to send them, can any one tell me?Anyways many thanks for those who reviewed the story and those people are :

**chocolvr69, **

**Devil Hinata, **

**EverlastingDreamer,**

**Gothbrat, **

**Kat-Sakura.**

**Leafdrop.**

**Miyuki Meiru,**

**ryokochan13, **

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**English**"

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Kid**

**Echizen Household**

"Oi, Ryoma, where are you going?" cried out his father as they arrived at their new home in the early morning.

" My room to sleep of course, havent gotten any sleep on the airplane with you giggling like mad over your stupid magazines" Ryoma said angriliy.

"Oh no your not, your going to school, I promised that old hag you'll be there today"

"hn..Ryuzaki is there? Does that mean Sakuno is there too?"

"Che mada mada, man I swear Ryoma, the only people you act human with beside me and your mom, is your cousin, aniki, Sakuno and Kevin, see what I mean by scocially incapable." said Nanjiroh while smirking.

_**FREEZE**_

okay, for the sake of this story, lets just say that after Nanjiroh beat Smith, they became good friends, lets also say that Ryoga is not adopted and that Ryuzaki had lived in America for awhile and the five were really close childhood friends. The five being Nanako, Ryoga, Kevin, Ryoma and Sakuno. Oh, and before I forget, Sakuno will not be that shy timid girl cause it'll be no fun if she is.

_**UNFREEZE**_

"Shut up im not, ill go then, wheres my uniform?"

"Nanako said on the phone the other day that she placed it in your room, oh and shes not gonna be back for a few days, shes going on a trip."

"Che, shes smart, a trip to get away from the perverted monk, and my room is the one by the bathroom right?"

"Hey hey i take offense to that and yes, so dont get lost" said Nanjiroh teasingly

"Shut up if you dont want to end up in the hospital anytime soon"said Ryoma with a glare." and hand me some bandages" she continued

"Why? What for? Your chest is so flat, I doubt anyone will notice." Nanjiroh said before erupting into laughter.

"Karupin, you know what to do"said Ryoma as she released her cat from the cat carriage and went to get the bandages herself.

Screams were heard as Ryoma left the house.

* * *

**SEISHUN GAKUEN**

"Okay, quiet down class, we have a new transfer student from America coming today" said the teacher of class 1.

And Just as she finished, the classroom door slide open.

"Aa, you must be the new student right? Asked the teacher who received a nod as a answer.

"Class, this is Echizen Ryoma, he's only 12 years old but since he passed all the entrance exam with perfect scores and due to his academic record in his previous school, the school decided to allow him to skip 2 grade levels, lets all welcome him."

"NANIII" cried the class with the exception of a certain, a stoic captain. instead of welcoming him like they were supposed to.

"Does that mean he is a genious?" ask a student.

"That explains why hes a chibi" said another student. That comment earned a twitch form Ryoma.

"I doubt hes any smarter then me" boasted yet another student. another twitch.

"Hes so kawaii" said a girl. yet another twitch from Ryoma.

"Hope he doesnt have a girlfriend yet." commented another girl. Ryoma thought to herself 'If only they knew..'

"I wonder if he any good at tennis?" asked a boy after seeing his tennis bag. "Doubt it, hes so short." he continued. Ryoma at this point was tempted to attempt murder. 'I didnt win all those tournaments in America for both karate and tennis for nothing.' she thought.

"Now Echizen, why dont you tell us a little about yourself, what you like, your hobbies and tell us a little about America" said the teacher after the class quieted down. "In English since this is a english class" she added.

"**I Like Tennis, Karate, Karupin, Sleep, Ponta"** 'and sending people who insults me on a one way ticket to hell.'thought Ryoma with a glare.' "**Hobbies include playing Tennis, practing karate, sleeping" "America, also called United States of America, or USA, has 50 states, called the land of the free, primary language is english**." Ryoma continued.

"His voice is so fine" swooned a girl.

"Omg his english is perfect, its flawless" squealed another girl.

At this point, all the girls were either squealing, giggling or swooning, while the boys were speechless, well except for one stoice guy whos as expressionless as ever.

"Is that all?" asked the teacher who received another nod for a answer. "Okay then, you may take the empty seat by Tezuka, and Tezuka, if you may please raise your hand." "Now, quiet down students, we are going to beign class."

Ryoma sat down in the seat next to the spectacled boy and as you could guess, folded her arm on the desk, put her head down and slept. The teacher frowned but decided to let him go for today since he was new. Finally, school ended after Ryoma slept through all her classes. When the bell rang, she quickly walked out of the class and made her way to certain old hag, I mean coach's office.

* * *

Ryuzaki POV

"Come in" I said when I heard a knock on the door.

"Aa, Ryoma, im glad you can make it today and by the way, did anyone tell you that you made a fine boy?" I said with a snicker. If i didnt know any better, i would say shes really a guy.

"No but of course, I had to cut my hair for this" she said with a scowl. I knew since she was little that even though she wasnt exactly a girly girl, she treasured her long hair. I was really curious why she had it cut for a bet.

"You must really want to win that bet that your father had mentioned." I commented

"Course, I get a whole year worth of ponta if I win and he'll be teaching me his zone." she said with a smirk. I sweatdropped.

"So your a third yea?" i asked though it was pretty obvious.

"Mada mada dane, those tests are just so easy."

"Anyways, since your a third year, you'll be in the ranking matches for sure but the problem is where you'll change.." "by the way what is this bet of yours?" I asked curiously

"If i can pass as a guy for a year without getting found out though if i lose, i have to get him a year worth of magazines but im pretty sure ill win this." she said confidently.

"Oh, now we cant let you lose, can we? Though im sure your cat would love to shred them if you lose." I snickered mentally, oh, this is getting more interesting by the second, cant wait to break the news to her.

"Thats what I trained Karupin to do" She said evilly.

"Okay, back to the topic, im afraid you'll have to change in the lockerroom with the boys though you may have permission to be late, well since your gonna be late anyways but be careful of Inui and Fuji, those two are regulars, you'll meet them later, those two are really perceptive, if anyone can find out your secret, its those two and not to mention those two are sadist especially Fuji, get on his bad side and your life is over. I said with a shudder.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked me curiously.

"You'll see and do whatever you can to avoid drinking anything from Inui" I warned her "Anyways, follow me, ill introduce you to everyone." She didnt say anything but I can tell by her expression that she was confused.

As we walked out of the office to the courts, I told her that Sakuno is going to be at the courts later on to pay her a visit and her face brightened up.

* * *

Ryoma POV

I was confused when she warned me of these two regulars, I mean they cant be that bad right? Isnt it a normal Team? But im glad that Sakuno is coming later, I missed her, after all, shes one of my best friends and we havent talked in such a long time. As we reached the courts, I can feel everyone's eyes on me, I just hope they cant see that im not a boy even though I look so much like a girl, which I am but still, theres a lot of girly boys in the world isnt there? ughh, im thinking too much.

"Everyone gather" I heard obaa-san yell.

"This is Echizen Ryoma, as of today, hes joining our club, and speaking of him, our new managers is not going to be here till at least a week later." she continued.

I froze when she mentioned a manager. "Y.you dont mean them do you?" I stuttered like a idiot.

"Ehh, of course I mean them, Ryoma" shes said in a sing song voice.

"If they're going to be here, that means..." i groaned. The last time i let them make my training menu, lets just say it did not end well, it was horrible. "I thought he wasnt supposed to come till a week later?"

"Oh, didnt that pervert tell you, he was supposed to be helping but he just keep making things worst for Rinko so shes sending him in early and George wanted some quality time with his wife so he sent him here early too"

I let out a string of curses.

"Now now Ryoma watch your language, there are kids aorund and Rinko wont be happy if she finds out."

"Che, what you talking about, they're all older then me." The whole team just stood there feeling left out.

"Anyways, as i was saying, since our manager isnt here yet, i invited a retired pro to help us with our training, he'll be here starting tommorrow."

I froze yet agian and obaa-san's grin isnt helping the matter either.

"Is it who i think it is?"

"Yup, he didnt tell you that either?"

"Oh great, first those two now him, you just had to drag them all here obaa-san" i almost whined.

"Che...on second thought, mada mada dane, at least the whole teams gonna suffer along with me" i grinned.

The whole team at this point seeing her evil grin was trying to resist a shudder and was wondering who those three they were talking bout were. The only ones that werent affected by her smile was off course Inui whos busy scribbling in his notebook with a iie data, a certain smiling tensai and a stoic captain.

After obaa-san introduced me to all the regulars this is what i learned... and i take back what i said, this team is anything but normal.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Captain , a statue, strict, expressionless loves making people run but somehow I feel weird around him, oh wells must be because he looks like a grown up.

Oishi Shuichiro, the vice captain, basically a mother hen but hes a good guy.

Fuji Shusuke, I agree with what Ryuzaki said, a sadistic devil in the disguise of a angel, note to self: avoid him at all cost if possible though its immpossibe if you caught his eyes.

Eiji Kikumaru, A suger high hyperactive cat. Likes to glomp people, must stay away form his glomps of death. His grip is stronger then Kevin's and can actually kill me. Shudders.

Kawamura Takashi, shy but a nice person that is until he gets ahold of his racket. Owns a sushi shop, yum, have I mentioned I love Japanese food, beside grilled fish sushi is my next favorite. Another note to self: must visit his shop for sushi.

Inui Sadaharu, always have a notebook with him and is constantly writing down stuff, I have yet to see why Ryuzaki called him a sadist but I dont think I want to find out. Yet another note to self: Aviod his drinks which almost whole team fear, also he may be a stalker, should be careful.

Momoshiro Takeshi, heard that hes a glutton with a bottomless pit for a stomach. Argues a lot with Kaido.

Kaido Kaoru, doesnt talk much, hisses like a snake a lot, he and Momoshiro never gets along.

Afetrwards, i was told to play that Momoshiro or was it Momoshiri? He was pretty good but still mada mada dane, he cant beat me with a injured ankle even if it healed i doubt he can beat me.

When practice was over, i heard Sakuno calling me.

"RYOMA, I MISSED YOU" she yelled as she ran onto the courts and pulled me into a hug.

"Sakuno, your still so loud" i said as i tried to pull out of her embrace.

I groaned as i heard the red head yelling "NYA, OCHIBI HAS A GIRLFRIEND, THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER, NYA" He hid behind Oishi sempai as i sent a glare in his direction.

"Sorry, oh yea i heard all about it from obaa san, and wheres Uncle Jiroh? i thought he would be here today." she asked.

"Che, he'll be here tommorrow and hes probably reading those magazines of his." i said earning giggles form Sakuno.

"By the way, Ryoma did those two get together yet?" her voice filled with curiosity

"Mada mada dane, they both being stupid, the only ones that doesnt notice are those two."

"Oh..oi Ryoma you know what im thinking?" Sakuno asked with a smirk.

"Of course, it'll be fun" i smirked back.

"Ryoma lets go shopping this coming Sunday, your going as a girl and im gonna introduced you to a friend of mine from another school, i told her all about you and dont worry, she can keep a secret. We can think of plans to get them together." Sakuno whispered in my ear.

"No way to get out of it right?" i asked.

"Yup and like you said it'll be fun" she said with a smile.

"Fine" I said relunctantly.

When i arrived home that day, i fell asleep and didnt wake up till the next morning. I groaned as i woke up, i took a look at the clock. 7:00, great, i can sleep longer. Wait, morning practice starts at 7:00 doesnt it?, AHHHHHHHHHH i screamed as i zoomed out of the house 15 minutes later.

* * *

Okay, hopes you all enjoyed it or not 'cries'. Anyways Tomoka i thinks thats her name might not appear in this story csuse i dont like her. anyways for da pairings, who should i pair Sakuno with? Kawamura or Atobe? and should i pair fuji with yukimura and let the end of the world come? xDDD The pairings that im sure about will be the following: TezuRyo, RyogaKevin, MomoAnn, and the golden pair, dunno bout the others though. Oh and the next chapter willbe in tezuka and maybe ryomas POV xDD It will be out before the end of the week hopefully. Hopes you all REVIEW 'sobs' or someone will suffer in the story xDDDD remember: REVIEW PLZ


	3. Nanjirohs Torture Menu

**Hiiyahs everyone, sorry for the late chapter, getting really busy with school starting aniways hopes you enjoy this chapter xDDD. oh BTW, plz vote if who you want Sakuno to be paired up with or no one if you want, but ill feel bad if i dont pair her up with someone anyways jsut give me your opinion xDD I wanna thank those who reviewed for the last chapter and they are...**

**Chocolvr69: good, glad you found it funny cuz dis is supposed to be a humor story xDD **

**Leafdrop: course, hates a timid Sakuno and i just hate Tomoko especially when she screams Ryoma-Sama, makes me want to shut her up for good.**

**Jully Reed: Glad you loved it, and hopes you continue reading this story xDD**

**Miyuki Meiru: Yupps pillar pairing is my fave xDDD, so happy you made yours tezuryo too :D**

**xxchibinessxx: Yep, i also like it when Ryoga and Kevin are paired together especially when i read one where they were paired together, but i forgot the tittle. **

**Kat-Sakura: ill try to update as much as possible but thats if father time allows me sniff, he made summer go by to fast, 'glares at him'**

**Devil Hinata: I cant wait either to finish this story cuz i got some ideas for some other stories too, and also i cant wait to see tezu n ryo together xDD**

**mandy-san: I dunno bout any bad Sakuno pairs but i do noe imma drive whoeva gets paired up with her crazy especially if its monkey king xDD bout Ryo knowing karate, its to make the story a bit more interesting and to make her not seem weak, its something like an extra :p**

**Yuujirou: Though theres not much femryo stories there are some and they are really good, all of em and dont worri, she'll drive atobe mad even if shes not timid but if mite not be as funni if i pair her up wif kawamura srrry. I agree wif u, those two make a cute couple though i really like Sanada wif yuki too. I hate em both, tomoko, horio n shiba, if they eva appear in ani of my stories, it means they are gonna suffer and die sooner or later xDDD**

**Once again i dnx u guys for reviewing xDDD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nanjirohs Torture Menu

* * *

**Ryomas POV**

"Ry-o-ma, your late" a voice came from the courts.

I gave a groan as I dragged myself onto the courts, now I know why I didnt hear his stupid voice when I woke me up this morning. I sighed when I realized he was not gonna forget he had to come here or that he was gonna be late cause he was peeking at the girls changing, at least hes wearing a polo shirt and a pair of sweats and not the stupid monk robe he taken a liken to. _(dont know if the girls tennis team has morning practice or not so lets just say they do xDD) '_so much for that idea' I gave another sigh before walking slowly to where the whole team was including a scheming coach and a stupid smirking pervert. Nothing good ever happens when those two get together and if you add a George Smith, then you really should fear for your life.

_Flashback_

_It was a nice warm afternoon, not a cloud in sight, a 5 year old Ryoma was playing a game of tennis with her 7 year old brother Ryoga with her 10 year old cousin Nanako as referee. Ryoma lost of course with a score of 6:1._

"_Hmmph I lose again, no fair aniki" I whined. _

"_Mada mada daze chibisuke" I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Dont worry Ryoma, you'll beat him soon"_

"_Arigatou Nana-chan" I said "Aniki, I want to practice karate now" I said innocently._

"_Eh.. d..dont you w..want to p..play a..an.another game c..chibusuke?" _

"_No, ill lose again."_

"_How about a..another t..time?"_

"_No means no, and I want to practice my roundhouse kick" I argued_

"_B..but I d..dont k..know that m..move" said aniki panicking _

"_You dont have to know, you just needa stand there and block if you want" I smirked._

"_It still hurts, Nanako, help me! Her kicks leave you hurt for at least a couple days." cried aniki._

"_Too bad aniki, now stay still" I said, but aniki being aniki, tried to run away and I chased him with Nanako behind me to make sure things dont get out of hand._

"_itai" a vioce cried as I bumped into someone._

"_Watch where your going Ryoma" the voice continued._

"_Gomen oyaji" I said but then seconds later, "Saku-chan, Obaa-san, Kev-chan, Uncle Smith, what are you guys doing here?" I asked when I spotted them._

"_We are going to take you guys to the park to play." the three adults said together._

"_Ehh, but obaa-san, didnt you say we are just coming here to visit?" Saku-chan asked._

"_Thats what you said too" Kev-chan said to his father._

"_I did?" the two had answered._

"_We are not going to the park, its boring." we five had answered at the same time._

"_Che..mada mada, what kind of children are you guys to find a park boring." said Oyaji._

"_If we say we are going then we are going, period."_

"_Did you guys just say no to us?" obaa-san glared._

"_I..I dont recall decling your invitation" said Nana-chan with a forced smile._

"_Y..yea, I d..dont th..think I said n..no d.did I?" Aniki stuttered._

"_I think I changed my mind" said Kev-chan quietly._

"_I'll go" exclaimed Saku-chan._

"_I dont have a choice do I?" I muttered._

"_Great, now that that's settled, lets be on our way now." said obaa-san_

_And so we did, with those three in front of us chattering, we were dragging ourself behind them and they didnt notice us five glaring at them._

_When we arrived at the park, we stopped in front of several dogs._

"_oOo, look at what we have here" oyaji exclaimed._

"_They sure look cute" obaa-san said. The five of us exchanged looks that said. 'cute?' _

"_They sure are" Uncle Smith said._

_I stared at the dogs, they were black and brown with sharp teeth which had drool running down them as they were making sounds, growling? They didnt look very happy and I swear they were glaring at us. When those three decided to pet them, something in me told me it was a bad idea, i gave a sigh of relief when the dogs didnt react though they were still growling. Those three soemhow decided to play catch with the dogs but the dogs ignored them. Oyaji who hated being ignored and kick them. Alarms in my head suddenly went off, maybe we should run i suggested to the others and they nodded weakly with agreement. We slowly backed away as the dogs grew angry and started to advance toward us, suddenly they started running so we did the same. The stupid dogs chased us for like a mile before giving up. I remember collasping on the ground with everyone else, of course those three werent exhausted, the only thing they did was stand there and scold oyaji but said it was good exercise. i swear those three are crazy, the others were only exhausted but me and Saku-chan being only 5 years old, developed a fear of dogs especially the large ugly and scary kind._

_End flashback._

I loved that expression on aniki's face whenever I said I wanted to practice karate with him, but after practicing on him a couple times, well maybe not a couple times but still, he got serious about karate and improved though he still cant beat me cause hes mada mada dane. but he began evading my attacks till the point where it made it nearly impossible to practice on him and then gone was that face. Too bad I didnt take any pictures, otherwise I coulda used it for blackmail. As I remembered the part where the dogs chased us and shuddered inwardly, I still cant approach a dog especially those large mean looking ones and im sure its the same with Sakuno.

"Mada mada Ryoma, you shouldnt make being late a habit, you really shouldnt." Oyaji yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Shut up baka, you were supposed to wake me up!" I manage to yell before I got glomped.

"OCHIBI, OCHIBI, ohayo, how you know the Samurai Nanjiroh? Are you guys related? NYA" he shouted into my ears. Suddenly, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"E..E..Eiji-s..s.sempai, l..let g..g..go" I gasped out.

"Eiji, let go, your choking him, oh no hes turning green" said Oishi sempai frantically.

"Ah..i am? Gomen, gomen ochibi nya" he exclaimed

I rubbed my neck as I heard baka oyaji laughing, I glared at him but that only made him laugh harder.

"Ryoma is Nanjiroh's da..son" I glared at the culprit, Ryuzaki.

"Now, now Ryoma, you dont need to glare at me, they woulda found out sooner or later" she said wit a smirk.

"NANI, Echizen-kun is related to the great Samurai Nanjiroh?" said one club member.

"No wonder hes so good." said another.

"Sugoi...:" said yet another.

"I, the great Horio already knew that" boasted a loudmouth. (_dont worry, hes gonna die later_)

"..." the captain expressionless as always.

"Iie data" said Inui scribbling in his notebook.

"f..fshuu..." said a wide eyed Kaidoh-sempai..

"Saa...here Taka-san" said a certain tensai opening his eyes and handing a racket over to Kawamura-sempai.

"BURNNNINGGG, ECHIZEN HAS GREAT FATHER GREAT O" yelled Kawamura -sempai. "aa.g..gomen" he continued after he dropped his racket. Everyone sweatdropped.

"NYA OCHIBI" yelled Eiji sempai as he glomped me again.

"Echizen sure is in good hands." said Oishi-sempai. 'if only he knew how wrong he was.' I thought while trying to get out of Eiji-sempai's grip.

"Lucky Echizen, Lucky" said Momo-sempai as he pulled me into a headlock after I got out of a glomp.

Just as I was about to ask what the hell was so special about the stupid pervert, coach told us to quiet down.

"For practice this morning, Nanjroh here had suggested we all run laps around the courts. 60 laps in 60 minutes. The regulars and Ryoma will have to wear weights, 3 bars of weight on each leg, everyone else does not have to. Those who cannot complete the each lap within a minute will have to drink the juice Inui had so kindly provided us." said Coach.

"NANIII" screamed everyone except a buchou, the devil, make it the 2 devils and of course me who would not scream in front of anyone, though I did shudder, I have yet to taste that drink and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Inui!, whyd you have to bring in the juice, its disgusting! NYA!"

"Eh..Whats wrong with it? I say it tastes great, it only cotains a bit of this and a bit of that, beside its perfectly healthy for you."

"A b..b.it o..of..t..th..this a..and a b..bit o..of t..th..that?" stuttered almost everyone while turning green except of course the normal three.

"What is exactly in that d..d..dr...drink Inui? NYA!"

"Are you sure you want to know." grinned a Inui.

"N..not r..really b..b.but i w..want t..to know w..what im d..d..drinking n..nya."

"Hmm okays, nothing bad though just some tomatoes, cucumbers, onions. carrots, spinachs. broccolis, lettuce, beets, turnips, chili peppers, celerys, leeks, radish, potatoes, peas and oh by the request of Fuji, a chunk of wasabi. 100 percent healthy for your body. said Inui proudly.

Everyone at this point, if possible turned even greener, some even collasped onto the ground, i dont blame them, even i felt like i was gonna faint.

"FUJI, Whyd you request the wasabi! its bad enough as it is Nya!"

"Saaa...it taste better this way" said the devil.

-

i sighed as everyone began dropping out one by one, thier screams after drinking Inui-sempai's juice were horrifying, on second thought, i dont even think i can call it a juice. The only ones left running are me and the regulars, everyone else is mada mada dane. I wonder when aniki and Kevin will get here, cause i kinda miss them, not that i woulld ever admit that.

"Oi! You guys better hurry up, theres less than a minute left." baka oyaji's vioce broke me out of my thoughts. "Last one to finish running will have the pleasure of drinking this pitcher of juice." he continued with a stupid smirk on his face.

I tried speeding up but because i was lacking in the height department and i was kinda small, i was stuck in the back. Theres no way im drinking that though, i spotted a racket propped against the wall and smirked, I grabbed the racket.

"Here Taka-sempai" I said as i handed over the racket to him.

"BURNNNING! ARIGATOU ECHIZEN! BURNNNING! OUT OF MY WAY, OUT OF MY WAY"

I gave another smirk as i followed Taka-sempai.

"..."

"iie data"

"saaaa..."

"You shouldnt do that Echizen, someone might get hurt."

"NYA, OCHIBIS A CHEATER"

"Fhsuuu..."

"Oi..no fair Echizen."

Ryuzaki sweatdropped while Nanjiroh on the other hand, muttered something but no one else heard though it was something like "Damm...was..supposed..drink...that."

Che i thought, as everyone finished at the same time, oh wells that still means i dont have to dirnk it. Morning practice was finally over after what seemed like forever and oh yea i avioded having to drink that disgusting juice though i doubt oyaji will not try to make me drink that, knowing him, he would find a way. Sighs.

"All Right, since Inui's juice have proven to be healthy, Everyone is to be drinking a glass every morning, Inui id you will, please prepare your juice for everyone for the next couple of weeks to see how it goes." stupid oyaji suddenly announced with a devil's smile.

"It'll be my pleasure Nanjiroh-san" Stupid Inui, i glared, knowing that it wont help.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" cried someone

"IM GONNA DIE, IM GONNA DIE" Exclaimed another.

"MOMMMMY" Cried yet another.

"..." as expected of the captain, no response.

"Y..you c..cant, you'll k..kill everyone, your g..gonna send everyone t..to the h..hospital, its not healthy." stuttered the mother hen.

"Saaa...im looking forward to it Inui and arigatou for your great suggestion Nanjiroh-san" smiled the devil. I so feel sorry for his family and his girlfriend or boyfriend.

"NYA, OISHII, SAVE ME NYA" cried a sugar high cat, i mean cried the soon to be Inui juice high cat as he glomped his doubles partner.

"BURNNNING, ME NO DRINK, ME DONT DRINK BURNNNING"

"F..F..Fhsuuu"

"Y..you c..cant do t..this, c...coach d..didnt a..agree y..yet, right g.guys?" said a Momo-senpai as everyelse nooded thier heads as if their life depended on it not that it made much difference.

"Aa? i think its a great idea, i second it, now why havent i thought of it before?" smirked the obaa-san. Many people fainted as they heard this, i woulda laughed if i wasnt a victim too and not to mention i had a urge to kill someone.

"Baka Oyaji, wait till oka-san arrives, ill tell her where your secret stash is." i muttered though no one heard but it made me feel a little better.

okay, next on the menu is...

* * *

**Tezuka POV**

When sensei said a retired pro was gonna be coming to help us train, i never thought that it would had been Samurai Nanjiroh, not to mention that his son was the transfer student. I noticed Echizen playing style was a copy of his father and if he played his own style, his potential might be boundless. For some reason, i wanted to help him and its not just because im his captain, and theres something about him that seems really off but i cant quite put my finger on it. Afternoon practice was somewhat unexpected, our original training menu was tripled and he had played a game against each of the regulars, i never expected him to test our skills in a match though the advice he gave us afterwards were helpful. (_srryz, skiped the afternoon practice cuz running late wif dis chap._) I found myself sitting on the bench inside the locker room after practice while sorting through my thoughs. I felt my hand clench my left elbow (_his left elbow was where he was injured right_?) If i say it was perfectly fine, id be lying. Its already been almost 2 years since it was injured but it still havent recovered completely, i wonder if it'll last till the Nationals are over, after all this is my last chance to bring Seigaku to the Nationals and win it.

"Buchou, are you okay?" i heard a voice ask. I turned and saw Echizen, it surprised me for a second cause i thought everyone left already.

"Aaa.."

"Are you sure cause..." his voice was drowned out as his phone ranged.

"Excuse me for a second" he said as he answered his phone and took a seat next to me. For some reason i found myself staring at him. His femine body, golden cat like eyes, green tinted black hair, heck, if i didnt know him, i would say hes a girl.

"**Yo Ryo-chan**" i could faintly hear the consveration. "**Did you miss us**?" the vioce continued teasingly.

"**Che, as if if you think i miss you two then your mada mada dane**." I could see him smirking at this.

**"Aww, your words wound me**" the vioce on the phone had said.

"**O really? i could swear that your having the time of your life being alone with aniki**" i could see his smirk grow wider.

"**I.Idiot, we're not alone, Rin-san is here**." the vioce sputtered for a second.

"**Oh but you want to be dont you**" For a few seconds, i was captivated by his vioce which even seemed femine.

"**O.of c..course not, oh by the way, i heard Jiroh-san is paying visits to the tennis team.** " the vioce replied

"**Che..hes just trying to make my life horrible beside he wants to win that bet**."

"**Wonder who will be victorious**"

"**You better not do anything else you'll regret it**." he siad threatingly

"**Course not, as if im stupid enough**" the vioce snorted. "**We'll be arriving probably on Monday."**

"**O..wheres ainiki and okaa-san**?" he asked.

"**Ryoga's in the shower and Rin-san is out winning yet another case**."

"**As expected of okaa-san and why didnt you join aniki cause i know your itching to" he said amusingly.**

"**I.I d..do n.not., w..why w..would i.i. c..course n..not, BYE**" The vioce seemed really flustered before he hung up, i wonder if he and the Ryoga they mentioned are our new managers. I guess ill just have to wait and see. I wasnt exactly fluent in English but i could understand what was being said and you can say i was a bit curious about this bet that was mentioned though it is not my place to pry.

"Gomen, as i was saying before, are you sure your okay cause you seemed to be clunching your elbow pretty tightly."

"Aa its fine, arigatou..."

"You dont talk much do you?" he said amusingly.

"Aa.."

"You do know you look older then you really look dont you?" he smirked this time.

"Aa.."

"Your a statue you know, you should smile and talk more"

"Aa.." i knnow i should feel affended but somehow i feel really comfortable right now.

"Same can almost be said for you." for some reason that just came out of my mouth without me meaning too.

"Hn...it depends, theres some people that i just dont like dealing with."

"Aa..i know what you mean"

"What are you doing here so late buchou?"

"Doing some thinking, you?" I mentally groaned, im talking too much unlike usually, is it because of him?

"I was coming to pick up my bags, i forgot about them when coach told me to go to her office earlier."

"Aa..,You seem to know her pretty well."

"She's oyajis coach when he attended here and she lived in America for awhile, I grew up with Sakuno and became really close but they moved here some years ago."

"So shes not your girlfriend?" I mentally kicked myself, why do i even care and whyd i ask that.

"No, why you want to know buchou?" his vioce asked teasingly.

"Aa..no reason."

"Echizen, you know the clay courts at Haruno University"

"Hai.."

"Ill meet you there tomorrow at 3pm, lets play a game" Im looking forward to playing him, im sure if i can make realize something, he'll become better, even if it costs me my arm, i want to help him.

"Hai, buchou, you talked alot today, you should do that more often" He smiled before picking up his bags and leaving.

"Brat" i muttered after he left but still, i felt sorta happy when i saw his smile and i felt my lips twitch a little too. Weird...

* * *

xDD next chapter will be when Ryo-chan goes shopping wif Saku-chan and if you havent guessed already...umm just wait for next chapter to find out who Saku-chan wants Ryo-chan to meet. O yea before i forget to mention, there will or might be some tezuryo moments xDD, auctually dere will be but iono how long itll be and believe me wen i say im realli looking forward to writing this chapter so it might be really long. aniways cyas 4 now, next chap will be out uh...iono sobs srrys but ill post it up as soon as possible. xDDD :D


	4. Shopping Trip, Part 1

OMG, so sorry for not updating hopes you guys forgive me, been swamped with hw even though school just started, not to mention been a little lazy :( Anyways im really sad not much review,hopes you guys will review more xD so i'll feel more motivated :p Anyways (again) I like to thank those that review...

**-X-Nefertiri-X-:** Thanks for viewing, glad you think so :D

**SS-lover06**: xD thanks, I was aiming for this to be funny hehes

**autumn-annette-19**: Not really sure, xD just writing (I mean typing) whatever comes to mind :D

**ryokochan13**: yup I agrees, cant imagine kuni babbling like a idiot though as much as I like him when hes not speaking much I think I like him when he talks a bit more too. (but not too much)

**Kat-Sakura**: hmm lols still deciding whether or not the regulars will find out xD though even if I do, im not telling hehes

**Miyuki Meiru**: Doesnt really matter though, sometimes our dear captain needs to be a little ooc so someone needs to break that stoic face a little xDD

**Yuujirou**: aww lolx srrys but im thinking of putting in more disgusting juices in the future, beware hehes, and hopefully no one will lose their appetite especially me T.T

**Chocolvr69**: Well not literally, dont really want any deaths in this fic though I cant say for any future fics im thinking of but ill make sure he'll suffer in this one cuz I hate him. xDDD

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**English**"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shopping Trip, part 1**

**Echizen Household**

"Oi! Ryoma wake up, you have guests." A monk tried to wake his daughter.

"shaaadup..." muttered the girl as she curled up under her blanket.

"You shouldnt make your guests wait" frowned the monk as he tried to shake the girl awake.

"karuupin." the girl muttered this time. A cat, Karupin snuggled closer to her owner.

"Che, mada mada dana, since you wont wake up, ill just shave that cat of yours bald." smirked the monk

Ryoma was still asleep not hearing the threat but her smart cat on the other hand heard the threat woke up and... **(A/N: Lets leave it to your imagination shall we? hehes)**

-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!"

-

The cat seemed to be laughing, her eyes dancing with satisfaction as she snubed the monk. "Meeeeow" she purred happily before going back to sleep.

"Ryo-chan, time to wake up, have you forgotten our shopping trip" said Sakuno with a frown as she went in the room along with another girl.

"I am awake, thanks to that baka's screaming."grumbled Ryoma as she struggled to get out of the covers and ended up falling out of her bed in tangles which earned a couple of chuckles from the two girls.

"Ah, Ryo-chan i would like you to meet Ann-chan and Ann-chan, meet Ryo-chan." Introduced Sakuno happily.

"Ohayo Ryo-chan, nice to meet you, heard so much about you from Saku-chan." smiled Ann.

"Nice to meet you too, by the way Sakuno, bring it out, i know whats in that bag already."

"What you talking about? Whats in what bag?" said Sakuno while trying to pull off a innocent face.

"I known you long enough, just show me the outfit." groaned Ryoma.

"Hehe, you got me there" said Sakuno as she poured the bags content out on the bed.

**Ryoma POV**

I froze when i saw what came out of the bag, i didnt mind the clothes but the pile of make up was just too much. "You got to kidding Sakuno, you dont expect me to put on all that do you" i said pointing toward the pile of blushs, eyeliners,eyeshadows, creams, lotions, face powder, perfumes, lipsticks, mascaras nail polishs etc etc...

"Not all but some of course" smiled Sakuno.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine but only some." Last time i tried to say no, she wouldnt let me hear the end of it for the whole week.

I changed into the black mini skirt and the white spaghetti strap shirt. "Does the skirt have to be so short?" i groaned before asking the two smiling girls.

"Just wear it and dont complain." ordered Sakuno

"Dont forget the wig and your shoes." said Ann as she passed me a long brown wig which was a bit curly at the bottom and a white high heel. i mean really high ones.

"How do you expect me to walk in this." i pointed at the heels with a frown.

"Didnt i say dont complain beside i know you wore higher heels before, thanks to your mother." said Sakuno with a evil smirk.

I gave a groan yet again as i put it on along with the wig. I shuddered as memories of the times oka-san made me dress up, clothes that revealed so much skin and those super high heels. i quickly shook out the memories and right after i had secured the wig over my hear and made sure it wouldnt fall off, Sakuno and Ann pushed me into a chair before...

* * *

"So where are we going again" i grumbled as the two dragged me out of the house and into the streets, i opened the can of ponta i manage to get before they dragged me out of the house and took a long sip.

"Where else?" smiled Sakuno.

"Shopping of course" piped Ann

"Silly Ryo-chan, where did you think we were going?" Sakuno questioned.

"Dress like this with so much make up slandered on? If i didnt know any better, i would say you guys were setting me up for a date" i snorted sarcastically.

"Who knows?" giggled Sakuno

"Maybe we are setting you up for a date." continued Ann as she too giggled.

"Che, mada mada dane. I dont like anyone so whats the point?"

"Are you sure?" Two eager girls questioned.

"Hai, no one " i answered, i felt a slight tug at my heart and a picture of someone flashed through my head.

"What about Fuji-sempai? Hes pretty hot." Ann said with a smirk.

"Even if hes hot, its not worth falling for him, hes a devil inside" i shuddered thinking of his devious smile.

"What about Eiji-sempai?" Asked Sakuno this time.

"Hes too childish beside havent you seen the way he looks at Oishi-sempai?" i answered with a smirk.

"Yea, they look so cute together" squealed Sakuno.

"i agree with Saku-chan" Ann giggled.

"hmm, what about Kawamura-sempai then?"

"He is too shy sometimes and sometimes not shy enough"

"Inui-sempai?"

"Are you kidding me, he loves to murder people with those juices." i gave another shudder remembering the juice that that baka oyaji made the whole team drink first thing in the morning.

"Kaidoh-sempai?"

"Hiss to much."

"Momo-sempai?"

"Nothing more then i friend that i get free burgeres from" Ann blushed a little at the mention of the name and it didnt go unnoticed.

"So our little Ann-chan likes someone eh?" teased Sakuno.

"Mada mada dane, im sure sempai would love to know this." i smirked.

The comments made Ann face go red as she blushed even harder.

"What about Tezuka-sempai? Hes pretty hot too." Ann said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Hes..." I trailed off as a picture of him in the locker room that day deep in thought flashed through my head, i had started a small coversation with him and i had even thought he was...

"Ah! You like him dont you?" Sakuno said with a smirk.

"Mada mada dane, of course not" I said as I reach my hand out to pull down my cap but i suddenly rememebered that i didnt have it with me.

"Uh huh, you dont like him so thats why your turning red" said Sakuno as she pointed toward my face.

"Thats the make up you put on me." i muttered when i saw Sakuno and Ann look at each other with a smirk and i knew they didnt believe me. I walked in silence while those two were whispering to each other.

"now whos mada mada dane" teased Ann

-

"Oi, Ryoma, you should take off your wig, your hair looks better then the wig." Ann suggested.

"Yadda"

"Why not?" asked Sakuno

"If sempai-tachi decided to go on a walk and see me, they'll recognize me immediately."

"They might not recognize you like this but they'll recognize you anyways with your bratty attitude." Sakuno said before giggling and Ann was clutching he sides to keep from breaking out in laughters.

"I. Am. Not. A. Brat." i huffed.

"Oh yes you are." The two answered in unison with a grin. I glared at them and they stayed silent for a couple minutes before Sakuno said "Oh, i think Kev-chan and Ryoga is coming today or was it tommorrow."

"If those two see me like this, ill never hear the end of it." i nearly whined.

"Speaking of them, didnt you said we had some planning to do?" giggled Ann.

"I say we stuff them both into the school's huge freezer and then set it to as cold as possible so they'll have to keep each other warm or risk freezing to death." Sakuno suggested.

"Thats a great idea Saku-chan" Ann complimented.

"That wont work, the freezers arent sound proof, poeple can hear if they start yelling for help." I said.

"How did you know?" Sakuno asked me suspiciously.

"I tried it."

"Nani?!" the two exclaimed. "Who did you lock up in there?" Asked Ann who sounded really interested.

"This girl who kept stalking me and yelling Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama every chance she gets and this guy who kept boasting about his two years of tennis experience, they got on my nerve so i tried to shut them up since they wont shut up." i grinned remembering the two's desperate cries for help thought it was short lived when someone found them.

"Woah, i thought you only shut people up with your fists?" commented Sakuno.

"Che, i was trying to be a good student and not resorting to violence." i smiled not so innocently.

"Ryo-chan, i dont think thats what a good student do" sweatdropped Ann.

"Mada mada dane."

"Okay back to the topic, i say we dump Kevin into the ocean or something and let him drown, then have Ryoga save him and prefer CPR which will turn into a full blown make out session when they realize their feelings for each other. It'll be so romantic." squealed Ann while i sweatdropped.

"They wont drown, They're expert surfers so they know how to swim." i said.

"Every time they went surfing they had every girl on the beach after them while Nan-chan and Ryo-chan had all the boys chasing them they were just as good as those two. They always had competitions against each other, none of them won twice in a row" Sakuno giggled.

"Che, you didnt need to tell her that" i siad pulling my cap down forgetting that i didnt have it with me once again.

"Mada mada dane, i say we spike both their drinks, strip them naked and put them both into bed together." i smiled evilly trying to change the subject.

"Thats a great idea but..." Ann trailed off

"Who will volunteer to um remove thier clothes" continued Sakuno with a slight blush. One could only wonder what she has pictured inher mind.

"Yea, as hot as they are, i dont want to be scarred just yet." Ann said as she too blushed. **(A/N : Looks like we have some naughty girls here. hehe.)**

"Che, Mada m..." i tried to say before i got interrupted.

"Lets talk later, we got shopping to do" screamed Sakuno as we approached the mall recieving many stares from other people.

"SAKU-CHAN, ANN-CHAN" a vioce suddenly screamed out and i froze. _'please dont let it be them, please dont let it be them'_ i chanted in my head as sugar high sempai glomped me. I groaned, so not my lucky day today.

"Nya, such a concidence, what are you two doing here and whos this?" Eiji sempai asked them as he tightened his hug and i turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"Eiji, let go, oh no, shes turning blue, your choking her." Oishi-sempai said frantically as he appraoched us.

"huh, oh gomen" Eiji-sempai siad before letting go.

"Saa...she looks so familiar." said Fuji-sempai as he came into view.

"iie data, 79.5 that she looks like Echizen-kun." scribbled Inui-sempai in his notebook as he too came into view.

"Fshuuu" hissed Kaidoh-sempai said as he walk over to our growing group.

"Oi viper, your scaring the poor girls" Said Momo-sempai as he began a fight with Kaidoh-sempai. The three of us glared at him for the comment.

"What did you said peach butt." as the two began thier squabble.

"Here Taka-san" as the devil handed Kawamura-sempai a racket.

"BURRRRRRNING, BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP YOU TWO" he screamed scaring away the people around us. "Ah..g..gomen" he apoligized as he dropped his racket. We all sweatdropped.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, twenty laps around the mall" ordered buchou as he approached us. I froze when i heard his vioce, i still remember that day by the underpass when i was down on my knees panting after the ball went pass me. When he told me to become Seigaku's pillar of support, for a moment i was mesmerised by his vioce and brown hair and brown eyes, heck i wasnt even upset about losing though he did make me want to improve. I had even ditched practice for a few days to sort out my thoughts. I knew buchou was good but it wasnt until i lost to him that i knew how good he was, it was almost like playing oyaji. Whats weird was that when i was playing him, beating oyaji wasnt important anymore, i felt, i had fun, for the first time for so many years i auctually enjoyed the match, was thrill the word for it? Since beating oyaji bcame my goal, i never played just to play, it was always to get better to beat oyaji. Im grateful to buchou for reminding me that i need to play for myself and have fun but what is this other feeling i feel, buchou been accoupying my thoughts for the last couple days and when Ann and Sakuno ask me if i like anyone, well more like stated i like someone, i pictured him, so does that mean i like him? i shook the thoughts out of my mind, too much thinking and ill grow white hair.

"H..hai." the two stuttered before racing out to do see who could finish their laps first leaving behind a trail of dust making almost everyone laugh.

"Ah, what is the tennis team doing here" asked Sakuno as she finished laughing.

"Saa..we were just taking a walk around" answered Fuji-sempai with a smile like always.

"I see, Ann-chan, Ryo-chan, how about we ask the sempais to join us?" Sakuno asked us.

"Ryo-chan?" Eiji asked suspiciously. Everyone's eye suddenly turn toward me and i flinched.

"Shes Ryona, Ryoma-kun's cousin." Ann said quickly and the two of us let go of the breath we didnt realize we were holding in. '_nice save Ann-chan'_ As the thought ran in our heads.

"Saa..nice to meet you, im Fuji Shusuke."

"...Tezuka Kunimitsu" said buchou with a nod and i... and i smiled at him?!

"iie data, im Inui Sadaharu, would you like to try my new juice" sempai said before pulling out a pitcher of an bubbling green drink. I paled and shook my head quickly.

"NYA, Im Eiji kikumaru, call me Eiji, chibi-chan" as Eiji-sempai gave me a quick glomp. '_chibi-chan?!'_ okay i know im short but does everyone have to remind me that? i glared at sempai and he let go, funny how that doesnt work when im a guy.

"Sorry about Eiji, hes just always excited, by the way im Oishi Shuichiro."

"A..h nice to m..meet y..ou, im Kawamura Takashi, s..sorry about earlier." "BURNNNNING, HOW DO YOU DO RYONA-CHAN" screamed sempai as the devil once again handed him a racket.

"Fshuu, Kaidoh Kaoru" hissed Kaidoh-sempai as he came back form running.

"Im Momoshiro Takeshi, call me Momo-chan" grinned Momo-sempai.

"Im Ryona Echizen, Nice to meet you guys" i quickly introduced myself before adding in my mind '_NOT!'_

_"_Nya, where is ochibi?"

"Hes...visiting my parents, we're only visiting for awhile before we go back to America. i quickly said and looked away, hoping it would satisfy them.

"The three of us were going shopping, would you guys like to join us?" asked Ann with a bright smile trying to change the subject. I could tell some of them were going to decline but...

"We would love to Ann-chan" Ann blushed while Sakuno and i snickered receiving a slight punch from the girl.

"Saaa...it would be our pleasure." Fuji-sempai said as he opened his eye and glaring at them as if daring them to say no.

"iie data." Inui-sempai said as he scribbled in his notebook before closing it and taking out another pitcher of bubbling purple juice. "Anyone who declines will have to experiment this drink for me before leaving" continued Inui as his glasses gleamed. Beware the power of the two devils.

"..."

"F.f..fshuuuu, ill go"

"N..N..ya! Me t.too"

"U..us t..too ehehe" laughed Oishi-sempai and Kawamura-sempai nervously.

And so begin our trip to hell, i mean our oh so wonderful shopping trip, ill be lucky if i dont end up in the afterworld after this. With super happy Sakuno dragging me forward, a slightly blushing Ann who was currently walking next to Momo-sempai and the rest of the regulars around us. We were about to walk in the first store before... I screamed, i mean really, i screamed literrally"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Okays getting late so im stopping it here, part 2 will be up tommorrow, i promise! (i hopes). Again so sorry for the late update, just that with the end of summer and the start of school, i need a little adjusting to my schedule and a little time to get used to it. Before i forget, i revised the other chapters a little, please check it out if you have time. Its getting pretty late here so good nights and plz REVIEW xDD Thank You...


	5. Authors Note

Ahhh so sorry!, I tried to finish the next half of the shopping trip but then I ran out of time. Only several more hours till I have to sleep and I barely started any homework and ill be turning in most of them late it seems. I promised the next update today but it looks like it wont be out till a day or two later. Once again sorry, my grades will have to come first. If I survive school this week I might have two chapters up by the end of the week but if I dont, it will only be the last half of the shopping trip, or maybe I can put it into several parts, what you guys think? Anyways I set up a poll, please check it out :). Bye for now and i do hope you enjoyed the other chapters :D


	6. Shopping Trip, Part 2

**Hellos again, im really sad right now, I only got 3, no i mean THREE reviews only this time. Go cries in the corner, imma gonna be emo. Anyways heres the next chapter even though i wasnt motivated AT ALL to write this. Thank you for those that reviewed -sulks-**

**ryokochan13: You really think so? xDD Thank you so much for reviewing unlike some peoples -glares at them-**

**Yuujirou: Sorry you had to wait even longer for that, just that father time is not working with me : -sobs- Thank you too for reviewing. :D**

**Miyuki Meiru**: **hehe she is really cute isnt she, too bad i cant draw a picture of her. (i cant draw to save my life) -sniffles- Once again Thank you for reviewing. :p**

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

I screamed loudly too if I must say as a small Japanese spaniel came running and jumped on me. Not to mention it was licking my face, eeeeew, I panicked and my mind shut off as I struggled to push the damn dog off of me. I heard another scream not from me but from Sakuno though hers was not as loud as mine. Geez I wonder why, maybe its cause its me the stupid dog decided to attack? And why the hell is everyone laughing and not helping me?

"Taka! Come" a voice commanded as it approached us.

The dumb dog finally decided to get off of me as it bounded over to its stupid owner. The idiot owner have better pray for life cause after I get over my shock he is so dead for making me lose face and scaring me like this, wait Im am not scared just surprised. Good thing they dont know im Ryoma, otherwise, there goes my reputation and thank god those two idiots arent here otherwise I wont hear the end of it.

"Are you alright?" a slightly worried voice asked as a hand reached out to help me up. I looked up only to find myself staring into a pair of brown eyes. I could feel my face heating up as our eyes met, i quickly broke off eye contact and took his hand and nodded. I could still feel myself shaking as he pulled me up, my stupid legs were shaking pretty noticeably as my feet decided to stumble and trip on nothing. I suddenly, well not suddenly, it felt like forever as i fell down and onto buchou. My life flashing before my eyes, there we lay on the floor, our legs tangled up, my hands on his chest and...we were kissing, no i mean it, seriously our lips were touching, i could see behind his glasses, his eyes had widened, i could feel my eyes growing wider by the second too. My face, if it could have went any redder, it would have, flustered, i quickly pushed myself up and off of him, he also quickly got up. I could hear giggles, laughter and whistling from everyone.

"Saa..."said a opened eyed sempai.

"Iie data.." muttered a data specialist who was quickly scribbling in his notebook at a fast speed.

"Nyaaaa! Did you guys see what i see? They kissed. They kissed. They looked so cute together." a certain sempai nearly yelled as he jumped up and down pointing toward us.

"F..f..fshuuu" blushed the snake.

"B..buchou and R..ryona-chan k..kissed." Momo-sempai managed to mutter as he clutched his sides howling in laughter. Now i know who else to kill.

"Here Taka-san"

"BURNNNNING ARIGATOU FUJIKO-CHAN. KISS AGAIN KISS AGAIN!!" screamed Kawamura-sempai attracting a whole lot of attention before dropping his racket. "G..g..gomen"

"Ore-sama never knew Tezuka was this clumsy." commented the owner of the dog who was smirking. He knows buchou? Great, now it'll be easier to find him and dispose of him. Everything is his fault, that &#!

Sakuno and Ann were just giggling like mad while Oishi-sempai fainted. A couple strangers around us were whistling and i could swear on a can of ponta that my face was redder then any tomato. I never been in such a embarrasing situation before, if only if only the world would end here and now but of course, that didnt happen. I did then something i would have never done, i ran.

* * *

**Tezuka POV**

As i fell onto the ground with Echizen-san on top of me. Our lips touched, my legs tangled with hers. I froze, literally, my eyes widened a little. Surprised, i wasnt surprised that we fell, no i was surprised that my heart was pounding a little faster then normal and i..i..enjoyed the kiss? I saw her wide eyes, it was golden like Echizen-kun, wait why am i thinking of him at a time like this. I must be going insane, no im pretty sure im sane. I quickly got up after she got off. I groaned as i heard the team's comments, i got to make them run laps later and was that Atobe i heard? I sighed, of all people why him. I was lost in thought until i heard shouts of "Chase her buchou". I snapped out of my thoughts to see Echizen-san running. My legs began to move by themselves as i ran after her, she kept dissapearing out of my sights as i chased her around the mall through crowds of people, one thought circled my mind. '_Wasnt she wearing heels, how can she run that fast?'_

Finally, minutes after she ran out of the mall, well it was more like hours, she stopped and sat down in one of the tables hidden by bushes around a ice cream stand that was next to the mall. I could only wonder how she ran so fast, on heels no less, i hope she didnt twist or sprain anything. My heart skiped a beat when i saw how flustered she looked as she sat there, and before i knew it i had a cone of ice cream in my hands as i approached her. I held out the cone.

"Ice cream?" She looked surprised to see me here, she smiled before taking the cone.

"Arigatou.." she whispered softly We sat in silence till she finished the cone. No mather how many times i looked away, my eyes keep drifting back toward her, i cant shake off the picture of her flustered face as it keeps appearing back in my mind. The more i stared at her, the more she reminds me of Echizen-kun. They looked too similar to be just cousin, thier eyes, their height, their voice, even thier attitude are the same but i shook off that thought, theres no way right, no way they were the same person. _'and what if they were?'_ a vioce ran through my head

"G..gomen" she suddenly stuttered as she looked away.

"Aa, it was a accident, dont worry about it."

"B..but..." She looked worried.

"Its not your fault"

"H..hai." She still didnt look convinced

"If anyone was to be blamed, its Atobe."

"Hn..you know him?" She asked suddenly interested, making me feel a bit irritated.

"Hes the captain of Hyotei's tennis team" I explained.

"Hyotei ehh? You wont mind if he doesnt appear on the courts when we go agaisnt them do you?" she asked with a smile similar to Fuji's. I felt my lips twitch upward a little.

"We?" I suddenly noticed.

"Oh.. uh.. i meant i was going to go with Sakuno and Ann to watch the games."

"Aa..you play tennis?" I was still a bit suspicious by what she said but she has no reason to lie right?

"Hai, I been playing Sakuno and the otheres since little." She said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"You must be really good." i commented.

"Not really, there are many stronger then me."

"You at least have fun playing dont you?"

"It was fun, until beating him became my goal." she said almost sadly.

"him?"

"My father, he was the one who taught me how to play." she explaied briefly.

"Hn.."

"Do you have fun when you're playing?" she asked.

"Its been a long time since i played for fun" i said softly almost whispering. I cant even play my fullest now. I unconciously reached and grasp my left elbow remembering the doctors words. Once again, he invaded my thoughts, the game with him that day by the overpass, for the first time in years, i felt thrill coarsing through my whole body when i played, i even forgot about my injured arm. He was good but why did i ask him to become Seigaku's pillar? I dont know why, it just came out but im sure he would be a fine pillar.

"Are you ok?" i can see the concern in her eyes, she must be referring to my arm, i had been clutching it rather hard. Her words reminded me of Echizen-kun's in the locker room the other day.

"Aa.."

"Are you sure?"

"Aa" I groaned, mentally of course she so persistent.

"Well, since your sure, you should be careful though, if your arms injured, you shouldnt be playing tennis."

"You sound like Oishi." i commented dryly

"Che mada mada dane." She said with a pout which made her look really cute. No! i did not think that.

"hn,your more like Echizen-kun's clone." i smiled a little when she laughed. It sounded so nice.

"So..you can smile, wonder if anyone knows" she said with a smirk when she stopped laughing.

"Hn.." i turned away after getting caught with the smile, even though it was a slight one, it doesnt fit my image does it? It really been a long time since i felt so carefree though.

"Are you...embarrassed?" she asked hestaintly

"..." I gave no reply as i found the clouds to be interesting as i stared at it floating by.

"You are!" she exclaimed, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Hn" The wind suddeny became stronger and i thought i saw a strand of greenish black hair for a second before it dissapeared. It must be a trick of the eye as i ignored it. A sneeze took me out of my thoughts, i found Echizen-san rubbing her arms and shivering a little. I got up, took off my jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Lets go back in, they must be waiting for us." i said with a slight smile again. I hope she didnt catch a cold, it she did, it would be my fault.

"Che, they could wait forever for all i care." i heard her mutter under her breath, but stood up anyways.

"Aa.." I didnt want to go back either, it was...nice talking to her, like that time with Echizen-kun in the locker room, somehow i always manage to not act like myself around them.

"Ne, Tezuka-san, i like your smile, you really should smile more often" She said bluntly before turning away. Once again reminding me of Echizen-kun, those two are just too similar. His words, every comment, every sentence from that day still ran fresh in my mind.

_"Buchou, are you okay?"_

_"You dont talk much do you?"_

_"Your a statue you know, you should smile and talk more"_

_"What are you doing here so late buchou?"_

_"No, why you want to know buchou?" _

_"Hai, buchou, you talked alot today, you should do that more often"_

"Hn.." I turned away as i tried to fight the blush that was threatening to appear, though i dont know if it was from what she said or what just ran through my mind.

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

I dont know how i ran so fast in those heels but i knew one thing, i had to get away. I cant believe i kissed buchou! What if, what if he hates me? Wait, why do i care if he hates me or not, is it because i really do have feelings for him? When i fell and kissed him, i..., thinking back, i think i enjoyd it. I didnt really know where i was running to but i stopped when i got to the ice cream stand, i sat down at a table thats sort of hiddened from view. Memories of buchou flashing through my mind, especially the kiss. I unconciously reached my hand out toward my lips, i could still feel his lips on mine, well more like my lips on his since i fell on him. I blushed when a picture of him hugging me flashed through my mind, i quickly shook my head, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I just wish i can understand whats happening to me, i keep acting out of character, i mean i am not clumsy, my heart never raced this fast before, even when im tired from tennis, i never blushed this hard heck, i never talk this much to anyone except my family and childhood friends. Ok, i admit, i have feelings for buchou but is it just a crush, a infatuation or is it love? I blushed when another picture of me in buchou's embrace flashed though my mine except this time we were kissing again.

"Ice cream?" his vioce suddenly ask as buchou held out a ice cream cone toward me. I guess you can say i was suprised, i never thought he would run after me let alone treat me to ice cream, not to mention i was just thinking of him.

"arigatou..." i whispered softly, taking the cone and smiled. The fact that buchou would auctually run after a girl and buy her ice cream is just unimmaginable but im kind of really happy he did. I licked the ice cream, it tasted so good, we sat there in silence as i was finishing up the cone, i looked up a couple times to find him looking away. Maybe he doesnt want to be here? Maybe hes here only because he felt responsible for what happened? That would just be like him though. A slight stab of pain went through my heart at the tought. I have to apologize and so i did but i looked away, afraid of his reply.

"Aa, it was a accident, dont worry about it." Even though he said that, i couldnt help feeling unconvinced.

"Its not your fault." It is my fault, if only i didnt freak out.

"If anyone was to be blamed, its Atobe." I nearly laughed, the way he said it made it seem like he was attempting a joke. Attempting, buchou wouldnt be buchou if he auctually made a joke, maybe he would but i like buchou better the way he is. Wait atobe?

"Hes the captain of Hyotei's team" he explained as he answered my question. Bullseye! wait til i find you, you bastard, you made me make a fool out of myself in front of everyone, especially buchou. You'll regret ever having to wake up this morning. Evil plans began forming through my mind.

"Hyotei ehh? You wont mind if he doesnt appear on the courts when we go agaisnt them do you?"

"we?" he asked suspiciously. oops biiiig mistake. Thankfully he believe my excuss but now ill have to find a way to appear at one of the games or talk about being caught in a lie. Spaeaking of lies, i gotten better, way better at lying, wonder why.

"Aa... you play tennis?" he asked, i could feel his eyes on me and i supressed a blush.

I answer him as i remember we i was little, everything was funner then.

"you must be relly good."

"Not really, there are many stronger then me" Like you i thought. I suddenly remembered that day by the overpass again. On the ground panting, looking up to see you standing over me, when you told me to become Seigaku's pillar. Im really happy that you chose me to be the pillar but am i really good enough? No wait, i am good enough, every else is mada mada dane.

"It was fun until beat him became my goal" i said after he asked me if i had fun playing tennis. I dont know when, but somehow, somewhere along the way, beating oyaji became my goal. Maybe because i think that tennis is the only way of us communicating effectively. Oyaji gave up his pro life after i was born, i feel as though if i cant become as strong as him, he'll be dissapointed in me. I dont know but even if it seems like i dont like oyaji, i do love him, hes my oyaji after all but i rather die then admit that.

"him?" &! i slipped up again in such a short amount of time but might as well tell him, no harm in it right?

When i asked him the question he asked me. "Its been a long time since i played for fun" he said it so softly with a hint of sadness as he clutched hi elbow again. The same elbow he been clutching that day in the locker room. I wonder if it had been injured. Twice i asked him if it was ok, twice he said it was but i was pretty sure he was lying, but he probably wont tell me the truth so ill have to do some digging around.

"Well, since your sure, you should be careful though, if your arms injured, you shouldnt be playing tennis." i said worried only to receive a reply stating i was like Oishi! i should be offended.

"Che, mada mada dane" i pouted, no im serious a pout. This time he said i was Ryoma's clone, i laughed if only he knew that i was Ryoma. and...is that a smile?

"So..you can smile, wonder if anyone knows" I smirked, feeling extremely happy to see his smile which im sure no one else in the team have yet to see. He looked away as if...

"Are you...embarrassed?" i asked hesistantly, he might make me run lap! When he didnt reply, my question was answered.

"You are!" I would be laughing if i didnt want to run any laps but that didnt help keeping my vioce from sounded really amused. Suddenly the damn wind started blowing, i was afraid my wig would fall off but thankfully it didnt, otherwise how would i get out of that mess. I suddenly sneezed noticing that it was getting cold, i rubbed my arms but that didnt help. stupid weather, why do you hate me so much, just when i was enjoying myself too. All of a sudden, a jacket was placed around my shoulders, i looked up to find buchou standing next to me.

"Lets go back in, they must be waiting for us." he said with a smile that seemed so caring. i nearly blushed but thankfully i didnt.

"Che, they could wait forever for all i care" i muttered, cursing the weather again, i really didnt want to go back but what choice did i have? i got up and walked by his side.

"Ne, Tezuka-san, i like your smile, you really should smile more often" I said before turning away, i could feel my face heating up and this time, i couldnt stop it. I didnt really get a reply from him, though i didnt really mind because i need some time to make the blush go away. We walked back into the mall in silence, walking around trying to find them. Finally when we passed by the theater...

* * *

Ok, im leaving it here, so pissed off, i was trying to save what i was writing well typing the part where i was gonna leave it but stupid fanfic had to logg me out so i lost that, now im not in the mood to retype that part so im gonna have a third part to the shopping trip T.T Sorry for that and the alte update as well, having trouble with school, i think im failing my classes, so afraid of the report card coming now. Someone save me! my parents are gonna kill me when they see my grades. -cries- the world is just so cruel to me. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, cause i killed myself and my homework time to type it. Now my brain is dead so i need to sleep. Good Nights everyone!

P.S.- please check out the poll in my profile and vote!


	7. Shopping Trip, Part 3

Phew, i survived this week but sigh, another week to go, then another week, then another...so cant wait for the next holiday, need to get away from school! Reports cards is coming next week, sigh... Anyways, sorry for the long update, was planning on updating 2 weeks ago but got distracted, for now im planning on updating every 1 or 2 weeks and hopefully i dont get sidetracked. Before i continue, i would like to thank those that review for the last chapter. So happy i had more review then chap4. so i baked some brownies for those that reviewed xDD

**blackangel: **dont worry about it, :p Ryoga and Kevins going to make a appearance realllllllly soon. hehe and i have every intention on pairing them up together, (glares at those who object) Anyways, any suggestion on how they get together? im taking suggestions xD remember, think EVIL!! xDDD -gives you a brownie-

**Kat-sakura: **:) im trying to update at least once a week, so if i dont give me a wake up call xDDD -hands you a brownie-

**Silverrowanraven: **Hmm, im having trouble with history and science right now, subjects that im supposed to be good at... T.T hopefully i wont get any F's, if not -sighs- thnx for your concern xDD -gives you a brownie-

**Miyuki Meiru: **Really, i thought i went too fast, trying to finish this story cause i just have so much more stories i wanna write in mind, afraid ill forget them :( Anyways, yours is going really well too, after all its ryoma and mitsu we are talking about, it'll take years for them to get together by themselves thats why we have to help them xDD Speaking of your story, when are you gonna update it, looking forward to it xDD -hands you a brownie-

**shadowhawk: **oops, forgot about the laps. DAMM! hehes on second thought, they will get plenty of laps reallllli soon -chuckles evilly- dont worry, i wont make mitsu go insane but i cant say the same for our dear regulars. xDD Even if it did suffer its too late, the grades are done, report cards are sent and ready to be received though its only a quarter grade, i still have a chance at bringing it up. xDD -coughs- dont get careless either :p -gives you a brownie-

**Yuujirou: **Dont worry, i didnt get any alerts either, thought something was wrong with my email before i remembered it happened before T.T hopes it doesnt happen again. Sorry to say, they might only be kissing because (I dont know how to write lemons, though it might be for best, it might corrupt some innocent minds) Though there might be if someone were to help me with the lemon scenes -Grins- Im waiting for you to update your stories too :p -hands you a brownie-

**Lala-tan: **xDD depends what kind of action you want :D This is the last part of the shopping trip and its probably going to be the most funniest part too. xDD -gives you a brownie-

**Tezmitsu-Ryochi: **Glad you like it :D hmm not sure how long this story will be though, how long do you want it to keep going? hehe xD -hands you a brownie-

Thank you once again for those who review, and i hope you guys will keep on reviewing xDD Hopes you guys enjoyed the brownies, remember to tell me if its any good :) cause i thinking of baking a cake next, a yummy moist chocolate cake with extra white icing. hehs, now on to the story...

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

"**English**"

* * *

**Chapter: The Shopping Trip, part 3**

**Normal POV**

"Yare, yare, what do we have here?" Ryoma and Tezuka turned to find the regulars with Ann and Sakuno in front of the theaters.

"Ryo-chan, why do you have Tezuka-sempai's jacket?" Asked a Sakuno who had a mischievous smile in place,

"86.5 percent chance that Tezuka chased Ryona-san all the way to the ice cream stands. 79 percent chance that Tezuka bought ice cream for her. 81 percent chance that they sat down at a table and talked. 97 percent chance that Tezuka gave Ryona-san his jacket when she sneezed. 99 percent chance that they came back right after." Inui said looking up from his notebook, everyone gave a shudder except Tezuka and Fuji when Inui's glasses flashed.

_'How did he know...unless he's a stalker and followed us.' _thought Ryoma as she too gave a shudder.

"Oh, for a second i thought you two gotten together" Sakuno said with the mischievous smile still in place. Everyone, well almost everyone gave snickered. -twitch-

"Saa it does look like it doesnt it." commented the resident sadist. -twitch-

"B..buchou d..da..dating..." Momo erupted into laughter before finishing. -twitch-

"Nyaa, they look so cute together but its not possible, buchou is too cold" Eiji exclaimed out aloud. -twitch-

"Ore-sama always thought Tezuka would be dating his racket" Atobe said amusingly while checking himself out in his mirror. -twitch-

"Y...y..you" Ryoma said furiously pointing toward the one and only monkey king who took her hand and kissed it.

"Ore-sama is please to meet such a..."; before he could finish, a furious Ryoma grabbed his hand and flipped him, pinning his face to the ground before saying angrily "**Do. Not. Do. Not. Ever. Touch. Me. Again**."

Everyone grew silent, no one had ever dare to attempt injuring the Atobe before. "HAHAHA" Everyone suddenly burst out laughing at the sight of Atobe pinned onto the ground by a girl no less except Inui who was scribbling furiously in his notebook with his glasses glinting, Fuji who had his eyes opened, smile still in place and Tezuka whose eys widened a little and lips twitching in amusement.

"Ryoma! Dont kill him" Sakuno said to Ryoma with a frown when she attempted to strangle monkey king who decided to be smart and made a remark which pissed off Ryoma before helping Atobe up after she let go of him.

"Ore-sama's beautiful face! Oh for it to meet such a fate is a crime!" Atobe wailed. Everyone sweat dropped, same old Atobe.

"Oh quit whining monkey king." Ryoma said smirking.

"Why you brat!" Thus begins a glaring contest between the two.

"Saaa, we have another Momo and Kaidoh here." Fuji said with a evil smile in place. Which sparked a fight between the peach and the snake.

"What did you say mamushi"

"you heard what i said momoshiri" While Atobe and Ryoma was still locked in a glaring contest, Oishi tried to seperate Momo and Kaidoh, everyone else was laughing beside the usual 3 of course.

"EVERYONE!, 50 laps aorund the mall! NOW!" Ordered a buchou with a murderous expression.

"H.h..hai buchou" every stuttered

"Anou, Tezuka-sempai, in case you havent noticed, we girls are wearing heels." Sakuno said to Tezuka.

"Aa, you three can stay"

"Nyaa! thats not fair" The acrobatic player pouted.

"i agree with Eiji-sempai." Momo said cheerfully as the three girls looked at each other.

"Then would you guys like to swap shoes, we would gladly make an exchange" The three girls said with an evil smile.

"Ore-sama refuses to run" Atobe said as he crossed his arms and glared at Tezuka, too bad it didnt have any effect.

"60 LAPS!" Tezuka ordered with a glare that made everyone shuddered, without another complaint, Atobe and the regulars went off to their laps. Tezuka took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming.

"A headache?" Ryoma who was next to Tezuka asked.

"Aa..."

"If you make them run more, your headache might go away" Ryoma suggested happily with a innocent smile.

"Hn..I need them alive." replied Tezuka dryly.

"Silly Ryo, their game with us is in a few days, it wouldnt help if they ran too many laps" Ann said pinching Ryoma on the cheek.

"Itai!, Itai.." Ryoma cried as she tried to get away from Ann.

"Oh, by the way, Fudomine sends thier regards" Ann said after letting go of Ryoma who is currently rubbing her cheeks and glaring at Atobe's dog who she finally noticed sleeping peacefully by the ticket booth.

"Aa..we look forward to playing them again"

"Is Your school strong Ann?" Ryoma asked after she finally stopped giving the dog death glares which it cannot see for it was still sleeping soundly.

"Any reason why you want to know Ryo-chan" Sakuno asked mischievously.

"Mada mada dane."

"You sound too much like Ryoma" Ann snickered.

"You dont want to be like him, he's so bratty, stubborn, obnoxious, cocky, arrogant, childish and did i mention reallllly short?" Sakuno said in a sing song vioce before bursting out into laughter along with Ann.

"I am not bratty, s.." Ryoma trailed off, suddenly remmebering that Tezuka was next to her.

"We werent talking about you, just Ryoma silly." Ann giggled.

"Che.." Ryoma said twitching while thinking of plans to get even.

-

**Ryoma POV**

I admit, im short but do they have to point that out, in front of buchou no less and i am so not bratty, stubborn, obnoxious, cocky, arrogant or childish at all, well...maybe a little but how could they say that. Oh well, at least i have a monkey to take it out on, stupid monkey king, you should have left while you can but since you stayed, i am going to make you suffer for the embarrassment you made me go through, not to mention you spreaded your monkey germs onto me! Speak of the devil...

"Oh, so your back aready monkey king." I said when everyone came running back.

"Of course ore-sama is back, ore-sama will always be first." Monkey boasted proudly.

"From what i saw, you were last" i retorted with a glare. Stupid monkey! Stupid monkey!

"Ore-sama was not last, ore-sama will never be last or lose to anyone, especially peasants" the monkey boasted yet again, this time earning glares from the regulars who felt insulted by being referred to as peasants.

"Wanna bet monkey king, i challenge you to a match." I taunted him.

"You challenge ore-sama? Hah! i accept, you'll lose miseraly to ore-sama. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na" Monkey king gave a monkey laugh.

"Then lets go, lets see whos better." I said before Sakuno and Ann stopped me.

"Ryo-chan, you two can play later, we're watching a movie, tickets are bought already" The two said before showing me the tickets.

"Yadda"

"Ore-sama refuses to sit in those filthy sseats."

"Inui, if you may..." Ann said to Inui with a smile that rivals that of Fuji's. Dam, Fuji-sempai corrupted Ann!

"Whoever refuses to go watch the movie that me and Fuji so kindly chose will have to drink my Super Deluxe vegatable juice version 07, which have yet to be tested." Inui-sempai said as he brought out a huge pitcher of muddy brown juice out of nowhere. Almost everyone shuddered at the sight of it.

"Fine, ill go" i said with a glare which they all ignored.

"Hmmph, ore-sama shall take your offer and degrade myself to go in and sit in the peasant theater."

-

"Saa..., the seating arrangments are as follow, anyone who objects shall be Inui's test subject, got it?" Fuji-sempai said with his eyes open. Everyone except a few of us nodded our head vigorously.

"Since we gotten the tickets kind of late, most of the seats are taken so everyone will be spread out. Row one, seat 4 and 5 will be Momo and Ann. Row two, seat 7 and 8 will be Inui and Kaidoh. Row four seat 3 and 4 will be me and Taka-san, seat 9 and 10 will be oishi and Eiji. Row five, seat one and two will be Atobe and Sakuno. And finally row seven, seat six and seven will be Tezuka and Ryona." Fuji-sempai said with a smile, why do i get the feeling he paired everyone up on purpose...

"In case i forgotten to mention, we are watching a horror movie, there is 50 chance that half of us are going to be sick afterwards so i have prepared some juice to ease our stomachs later." Inui-sempai said with a smile, a smile of a sadist.

Everyone paled except for Fuji-sempai, and buchou, some of us at the sound of a horror movie, some at the sound of Inui juice and some at both. Now i know what Fuji-sempai is planning...

-

_**Inside the theater...**_

I grew tense as the movie began, why did Sakuno and Ann let those two sadist choose the movie. Knowing those two, this is probably the scariest movie thats shown in the theater, or maybe not...the beginning seems harmless enough. No ghost, zombies or anything gross yet. Maybe they were just trying to scare us, it doesnt seem like a horror movie, people walking around a park, gee boring? yes. scary? no. Suddenly a scream broke out, on second thought, i think i spoke too soon. i froze when i saw stuff crawling out of the ground, lots of hands reaching out and grabbing everyones legs. i gave a shudder at the sight of it. It was only till blood started spilling that i screamed, even though it wasnt loud compared to the other screams i heard. Heads being torn off the body, eyes being gouged out of the skull, body parts all over the place, the loud screams, yes im freaked out. Without thinking, i grabbed buchous hands which was resting on the armrest, suddenly i forgot all about the movie, the only thing on my mind now is him. I was really happy when he squeezed my hands gently like he was comforting me, i felt myself give a smile, his hands were so warm, i wish we could stay like this for a while...

**_Meanwhile...(Normal POV)_**

"Aaa, gomen Atobe-san" Sakuno said as she let go on Atobe's hand which she too grabbed like Ryoma when the movie scared her.

"Dont worry, Ore-sama does not mind" Atobe said with a smirk as he took Sakuno's hand into his own.

"B..But" Sakuno stuttered for a moment, still a bit scared from the earlier scenes before letting out a small scream when a picture of a bodyless head opened his eyes flashed though the screen.

"Ore-sama still have yet to thank you for helping ore-sama earlier." Atobe said with smile, bringing up her hand to his lips.

"No its fine" Sakuno said hastily before removing her hands from Atobe's grip with a slight blush threatening to form.

-

"NYAAAAAA!. O.Oishi, d..did y..y..you s..see t..th..that" the acrobatic player screamed as he clutched onto his partner in fear.

"E...E.iji c..calm down, i..its b..bad for y..your heart i..if y..you f..freak out" Oishi said as he too clutched onto his partner.

"I..c..ant.." Eiji stuttered.

"D..dont w..worry, i..its going t..to e..end s..soon" his partner stuttered back.

"o..ok"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The two screamed and tightened their hold (cough) embrace on each other when a zombie popped out of the ground.

-

"Ann-chan, are you alright?" Momoshiro asked Ann when she paled from the images from the screen.

"Y..yea, im alright, are you? you look pretty pale." Ann stuttered for a second but still managed to keep her smile on.

"Nah, im fine, this movie isnt scary at all." Momo lied, looking paler by the minute.

"Aa" Ann said agreeing with Momo but it was obvious she too was lying. They both sat in silence, their hand slowly itching toward the other's. Finally, after hours their fingers touched, their eyes met and under each other's gaze, they blushed. The movie forgotten as their hands each grasped the other and looked away.

"W..Will you go out with me?" Momo's vioce suddenly broke through their silence.

"n..nani?" Ann asked, wondering if she heard wrong.

"I.. i like you A..Ann-chan, will y..you g..go out w..with me?" Momo stuttered nervously.

"I.. like you too." Ann said blushing before bringing her lips to Momo's. (**A/N**: aww how cute right, sorry couldnt make it more romantic, didnt really know how.)

-

Inui was busy muttering and busy scribbling in his notebook, glasses glinting with a Kaidoh that fainted leaning on his shoulder.

Half an hour ago...

"Iie data, this is a interesting movie, is it not?" Inui asked Kaidoh who was turning white in less then 10 minutes into the movie.

"F..fshuuu" He let out a weak hiss.

"83.6 percent chance that a ghoul would a appear." Inui said right before a ghoul appeared on the screen, Kaidoh paled even more as Inui continued.

"97.7 percent chance that she'll come back alive." Kaidoh went silent with fear, hands gripping the arm rest tightly.

"85 percent chance that he's a ghost." Kaidoh shut his eyes hoping the scenes he seen will go away.

"89.7 percent chance that he'll find eyeballs in his soup" Kaidoh started shaking slightly.

"99.5 percent chance that that cat will feed on the corpse" Kaidoh imagined a cute little kitten covered in blood with a finger in hand and what looks like a pile of bones next to it and fainted, right on top of the smiling data specialist.

-

"Fujiko-chan, take any good pictures?" Taka ask Fuji who had a camera in hand, a smile in place and eyes opened.

"Saaa, you want to see later?" Fuji asked as he closed his eyes.

"Blackmail?" Taka asked with a slight smirk.

"You know me so well"

"So how did it go?" Taka asked again.

"It?"

"You and Inui's matching making attempt." Taka said smiling.

"Was it that obvious?" Fuji asked staring at the screen with a smile.

"The devil is not always evil" Taka said as he too stared at the screen.

"Saa, and who knew that Taka-san was so perceptive and not to mention brave." Fuji commented, eyes still on the screen.

"What do you mean?"

"Those that arent in their own world is white with fear, Kaidoh fainted too." A slight chuckle escaped Fuji's mouth.

"eheh, You and Seiichi-chan must be a bad influence then." Taka said smirking slightly.

"Really? All Seii-chan and i did was visit your shops on all our dates and discussed some various subjects we found interesting.." Fuji said opening up his eyes with a smile.

"Not many people find the demise of mankind interesting" Taka gave a little shudder.

"Saaa... we have not reach that subject yet" Fuji said looking as if he was deep in thought.

"You were getting close." Taka pointed out.

"Thats true..." Fuji said thoughtfully.

"So what are you two plotting this time?"

"Not plotting, me and Seii-chan just developed a new hobby." Taka gave a weak laugh.

"Yare, how time passes by, the movie is over already, and it was such a nice movie too" Taka sweatdropped at the sight of Fuji pouting.

"Lets go, the others are waiting for us." Taka urged earning a sigh from Fuji.

-

"NYAAA! That movie was so scary!" Eiji cried as he glomped Fuji.

"Saa, Eiji, im sure you were fine in Oishi's loving embrace" Fuji grined evilly.

"H..huh, wh.what? F..fuji!" Eiji stuttered, flailing his arm with his face turning red.

"F..F..Fuji, w..what y..you t..alking about" Oishi stuttered turning red too.

"Heh, i took some interesting pictures, you guys want to see?" Fuji asked taking out the pictures he took.

"Iie data, seems like my data wasnt wrong" Inui's glasses flashed. A shudder ran down everyone's spine. Well everyone save for Fuji and Tezuka.

"Hoi Hoi! Ann-chan and Momo kissed!" The acrobatic player exclaimed, jumping up and down making the two said couple flush pink.

"Saa, this means that those two are a couple now" Fuji said grinning sadisctly

"H..huh oh, uh..yea" Momo said turning redder.

"Really? Finally!" Sakuno grinned before looking serious. "But Momo, if you ever make Ann-chan cry, i wont forgive you, ill make sure you'll wish you were dead."

"Right Ryo-chan?" Ann said who turned around and looked at Ryoma. "Aa.."

"Dont worry, ill take good care of Ann-chan" Momo said cringing at the thoughts of what the two protective friends might do.

"Fsssshu, be careful Tachibana-san, the peach isnt reliable at all." Kaidoh hissed, warning the girl.

"What did you say mamushi" Momo yelled.

"You heard what said or is your ears all plugged up?" The snake taunted.

"At least i didnt faint before the movie was finished." Momo retorted with a snort.

"Of course you wouldnt faint before the movie was finished, you would faint before it even begins." Kaidoh growled angriliy.

"Only you would be stupid enough to sit next to Inui-sempai" Momo growled back but before the two could continue their squabbles, Ann cutted in.

"Dont worry Kaidoh-sempai, ill keep that in mind." Ann said while smiling.

"79 percent chance that Momo is full of perverted thoughts." Inui's glasses flashed innocently.

"Hey! Stop giving false data." Momo said trying to defend himself.

_'False data? My data is never wrong, it is as real as it can be.' _A twitching Inui smiled. "93.5 percent chance of Momo cheating on you."

**"Momo, no other girls will be occupying your mind let alone cheat on me right?" **Ann said with her voice promising trouble if he dared tried.

"Ehehe, o..of course not, w.where did you get t..that idea" Momo said nervously.

"Good" Ann suddenly changed back to her cheery self again.

"Of course he wont, ill make sure of it." Sakuno glared darkly at Momo making him cringe.

"If he does, i wont be treating him to any burgers anymore" Eiji said as he glomped Ann.

" I wont forgive him if he does." came the voice of Oishi.

"Saa...he wont dare"

"Iie data, i really do need someone to try this out." Inui said bringing out a large pitcher of bubbling bright neon green juice.

"Here Taka-san"

"BURNNNNING! YOU PLAYER, NO MORE SUSHI FOR YOU!" Taka screamed in his burning mode, earning many looks from the bystanders who was glaring and pointing at Momo.

"Tezuka-san" Ryoma said smirking as he motioned for Tezuka to bend down. Tezuka looked at her confused but leaned over as Ryoma whispered into his ear.

"Momoshiro, 100 laps."

"Nani!?" Momo almost screamed receiving a glare from Tezuka. _'why do i have to run'_

"120 laps." Momo Gulped and began racing out to run.

"Pre-punishment." Ryoma smirked again earning a laugh from everyone as she took a sip of ponta which she had slipped away during Momo and Kaidoh's arguement to get. Even Tezuka lips twitched a little, unnoticed by all except the data specialist and smiling tensai.

"Oi!, is that chibisuke holding hands with someone?" A person who was looking at the pictures that Fuji took over Sakuno's shoulder who had the pictures.

**"Haha, it is. Seems like Ryo-chan finally found someone special."** Another vioce came. Everyone stood there for a few minutes staring at the two newcomers blinking in slight shock. Sakuno was the first to recover.

"RYOGA! KEV-CHAN! I MISSED YU TWO!" Sakuno screamed loudly, joy evident in her vioce as she glomped the two of them, nearly strangling them. "I thought you two werent coming until tomorrow?"

"Mada mada daze, we misread our flight time and took an earlier flight." Ryoga explained once he got out of Sakuno's glomp.

"You mean your mother got annoyed and kicked you out" Kevin corrected as he grinned.

"NYA! He can speak Japanese."

"Iie data"

"S..Sugoi!, isnt h..he a f..foreigner?" panted a Momo who had just finished running his laps.

"Saaa...interesting."

"You two must be our new managers. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Tezuka greeted.

"EHHHHHH!" Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"Huh? Oh, you guys are in Seigaku's tennis team?" Ryoga grinned.

"Aa..."

"So what are your names?" Kevin asked.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Saa.. Fuji Shusuke" A shudder ran down the two's spine as he opened his eyes.

"Oishi Shuichiro, please to meet you two."

"Nya!, im Eiji Kikumaru" Eiji introduced himself excitedly.

"Kawamura Takashi"

"Fssshuu, Kaidoh Kaoru"

"Inui Sadaharu, would you two like a drink?" Inui asked as he pulled our yet another pitcher of juice. The two declined hastily at the sight of it.

"Momoshiro Takeshi"

"Ann Tachibana, so happy to meet you finally, Sakuno has been mentioning you two alot" Ann introduced herself.

"Same here" Ryoga said as gave a wink.

"Yup, Saku-chan has constantly been talking about you too." Kevin said as flashed a grin.

"Ahem! Atobe Keigo, Captain of Hyotei. Be awed by ore-sama's presence." The long ignored monkey king said flipping his hair. Kevin and Ryoga stared at him for a few second.

"Monkey King" the two said stimiously as everyone burst out into laughter while Atobe was twitching madly. The two looked confused until Ryoma finally spoke up.

"I see we had the same thought my dear **itoko**. (Cousin)"Ryoma gave a smirk.

"Itoko?" Ryoga asked suprised earning a glare from Ryoma.

"Yes, or have you forgotten me already?"

"Ahh... i see. You finally got rid of that ugly nickname for me didnt you?" Ryoga smirked back.

"Dont worry, ill think of another one soon since you miss it so much" Chuckled Ryoma before Kevin's comment ruined her mood.

"So...Ryo, I see your all dressed up today." Kevin asked earning a scowl from her.

"Mada mada daze chibisuke, is that your boyfriend? you should have told us sooner." Teased Ryoga as he gestured towards the photos.

"Mada mada dane, of course not Ryoga." Ryoma smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. Though if one looked really close, one could see pink forming on her face.

"Neh, chibi-chan, is your family the mada mada family?" Eiji asked curiously earning a glare from the two Echizens.

"Mada m...che"

"Ore-sama demands too know your names." Atobe demanded as he stopped twitching, recovering from the shock of being called Monkey King by three poeple in one day.

"Ryoga Echizen, monkey king."

"Im Kevin Smith, monkey king." The two grinned mischivously.

"Ore-Sama demands you two to not call me that vulgar name" Atobe commanded angriliy

"Be careful of your choice of words or a certain someone might not like you" Ryoga said.

"Hmm, she might not even like you either way" Kevin commented.

"Hmmph!" Atobe huffed.

"You two are the same as ever." Sakuno sighed before 'comforting' Atobe."Dont worry about what they say, those two are always like that, they love to cause trouble."

"Aw, is that any way to describe us" Kevin faked a hurt face.

"Anyways, chibisuke, its time to leave, your oyaji wants you back." Ryoga said before saying bye to everyone while Ryoma only grumbled and muttered "ja ne"

"You guys should get a good night sleep because tomorrow is going to be fun" Kevin smirked before waving good-bye with his back toward them. "Ja Ne"

* * *

Ok, i know this chapter's ending is kind of crappy but please bear with it but if i didnt end it like that, it would have went on forever and i wouldnt know when i would be done with it. If any one havent noticed already, i decided to pair Sakuno with Atobe, sorry if any one dont like the pair. and hmm...a i forgetting anything? Oh! Anyone want to think of ncknames for Ryoga? hehe. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and i appoligize if you didnt. Im not really sure what to do in the next chapter so i hope you guys will have some suggestions :) and i also hoped you guys enjoyed the brownies even though im not a great cook. Maybe i should have just bought them? Ok before i start rambling, i should say good bye, oh and have a nice day.


	8. The Evil Managers

Im sad, Reviews went down again, is it because everyone's busy with school and such? Anyways, how was everyone's halloween? Even thoguht it was like two weeks ago. Got lots and lots of candy? Wanna share? Yay! Now that halloween is over, we got thanksgiving and christmas to look forward to next, -cough- the days off of school I mean. Thankfully school havent killed me yet but its only a matter of time. -cries- I have some really evil teachers. Okay, I think I been eating way too much candy so lets get on with the story before the babbling starts (if it hadnt already). I did have too much candy, still so hyper.

Many Thanks for those that reviewed last chapter.

**Kat-Sakura:** Glomps you back. Yay, glad you like the brownies I hope I can update more too. :D

**Yuujirou:** Aww, you still havent updated yet. Hope you did well on your exams. Abut the typos, its not really intentional, I tried to fix the ones I saw but I dont know if I got all of them. Lol, I would have killed Sakuno myself if she was the usual one and of course I would torture our favorite regulars. :p whos the stiff pair? Sorry dont know that one.

**Shadowhawk:** I didnt open the gates of hell **_yet _**but I will soon enough xDD. As for the name pooh bear... hmm I dont know what connection it has with ryoga but I love it. Ill try to add it in in the followign chapters. I dont really want mitsu to get suspicious yet because I want him to looove both of them hehe. Hmm kiss eh.... -chuckles evilly-

**Lala-tan:** Sorry no more :(, I love brownies too, especially the ones with toppings. Monkey king will always be monkey king. -grins- Hmm I like orange.....

**Yuki-chan21:** XD heres the update with more to come later on. And please please please for your story Music's love tradegy, let ryo and mitsu get back together -cries- dont break them apart or it'll really be a tradegy :(

* * *

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**"English"**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Evil Managers**

Ryoma groaned as she dragged herself into the courts with her brother and Kevin behind her. Every in the court stopped and stared at the two behind her wondering who the two were. Especially the foreigner except for the regulars who had met them before.

"Alright, members gather around." Ryuzaki called out, coming into the courts as every one gathered into a circle around her.

"Our new managers have finally arrived after taking their sweet little time and taking a extended vacation doing who knows what." She grinned as she watched the two's reaction.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean you old hag." Ryoga cried out trying to defend himself. Suddenly everything grew silient, the wind stop blowing, leaves stopped rustling, the chirping of birds was gone, everyong shuddered at the look on Ryuzaki's face. No one had dared to insult her like that before, they thought eagerly, wondering what would happen to their poor manager.

"Like father, like son." She muttered angriliy. "You call me that one more time and i swear on my honor as coach that you would not live to see another day."

"G..gomen Obaa-san" Ryoga said apologetically before hissing at Kevin who was practically rolling on the ground laughing. "**Shut up**"

"It just gets funnier everytime that happens" Kevin smirked earning a glare from Ryoga.

Ryoma smirked evilly to herself. "He sure does take after oyaji alright. Just last night, when i woke up and went downstairs for a glass of water, i caught him and oyaji reading _those _magazines" She said emphasizing on the word those and grinned at the reactions. Some of the smarter one understood what she meant, some of them blushed while some of them were clueless.

"Ehh Ochibi, what's wrong with reading magazines? Nya! I love reading them" Eiji asked glomping Ryoma. Ryoma snorted and got out of his glomp before grinning mischieviously.

"Are you sure Eiji-Sempai, If you like, ill bring them over for you tomorrow" Ryoma nearly burst out laughing at Eiji's sparkling eyes.

Hearing this, Eiji glomped Ryoma again, giving him a hug. "Nya! Really? Ochibi is so nice to his sempais."

Momo snickered loudly. "He isnt that nice, this is Echizen we are talking about after all." Some of them grinned and laughed. Eiji just scratched his head in confusion. "Nya? Whats wrong with ochibi lending me his magazines?"

"Saaa, Eiji, Echizen is talking about _those _magazines or in simplier terms, porn." Fuji chuckled.

"NYA!!! OCHIBI! HOW DARE YOU" Eiji cried out turning red and glaring at Ryoma at the same time who was laughing with everyone else, even Tezuka's frown twitched upward a little.

"Ryoga-chan" Kevin smiled innocently at Ryoga who gulped and fidgeted nervously. "H..huh, oh, yes?" 'Im going get you for this Ryoma or my name isnt Ryoga.' he swore inside.

"Is what Ryo-chan said true?" Kevin asked sweetly, too sweetly making Ryoga cringe. He gulped nervously 'this is not good.' "M..mada mada daze Kev, how can you accuse me like this." Ryoga feigned hurt.

"Hn.. but i got proof." Ryoma smirked as she took out her phone and showed it to Kevin. Ryoga shuddered when the phone was passed to Kevin, knowing his sister, he knew that she probably had taken pictures and had originally planned to use them as blackmail. Slowly, he tried to itch his way out of the courts and broke out into a sprint when he heard a thundering yell.

"RYOGA ECHIZEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LIE TO ME!" Kevin screamed chasing after Kevin.

-

"OKay as your coach was saying, we are your new mangaers/coach, we'll be recording your preformance and if we believe that you arent trying your best or your preformance dropped significantly, there would be punishment in stored for you. Also we would like to introuduce you to our assistant, i believe you guys are familiar with him." Ryoga said as he and Kevin broke out into a huge grin.

"Yo!" Inui said suddenly appearing with a large pitcher of juice. Everyone paled especially Ryoma who knew what those two are capable of and include Inui? Ryoma twitched slightly, regretting having done that stunt earlier, knowing that her brother would get back at her.

"Ah, Inui! so happy to see you prepared the juice." Ryoga smirked at everyone's reaction. He chuckled when he saw some had fainted.

"Okay, since you all are so eager to start, we should begin." Kevin stated grinning.

Ryoga grinned back at Kevin as the two broke into small chuckles. "For warm up, we shall begin with 30 laps, also, for the regulars, i heard from my old man that you guys are using weights so yous guys put on two on each leg."

Everyone that didnt know that Ryoga was related to Nanjiroh paled even more. If Ryoga was anything like his father then they are in for hell. The thought ran through ther mind.

"Ryoga! Ryoma should be having three on each leg, two would be too little for her." Kevin grinned avioding Ryoma's glare.

Ryoga had his hand on his chin, looking as if deep in thought. "Hm, your right! and to make things more interesting, whoever finishes their laps in over a minute will have to drink a penalty drink and for the regulars, the last one in will also get the penalty drink." He said as the regulars were putting on the weights as shouts of protest were heard.

"BEGIN!" Kevin suddenly said pressing the stopwatch. Everyone immediately quieted down as they sped off leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Woah! look at them go" Kevin smirked as he pulled out several chairs and sat down, signally for Ryoga and Inui to sit down.

-

'M..must. n..not.. be...l..last' Everyone panted as they tried to speed up passign the mountain of corpse, they heard another scream and sprinted even faster. 'last lap'. Ryoma tried to get in front but the weights were slowing her down, she groaned as Taka started to pass her making her last and she couldnt pass anyone due to her height. when she saw something glint in the sun. She grinned and grabbed the racket handing it to Taka.

"-S..s..sempai, h..ere" She managed to pant out as she took the racket passing it to Taka who went into burning mode. "BURNNNNNNING! OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" He cried out sprinting forward as everyone made way for him. Ryoma smirked at them and pulled down her cap as she followed right behind him.

"OCHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji huffed out glaring at him.

"Oi! E..Echizen, T..that's c..cheating' Momo panted.

Fuji opened his eyes and then closed it again, speeding up. "Saaa..."

They were side by side as they passed the finish line together all at the same time. "Inui, did they all arrive at the same second?" Kevin asked frowning.

"Ah..." as he scribbled in his notebook. "Then..." Kevin trailed off.

"If your thinking what im thinking..." Ryoga smirked.

"Since all of you finished at the same time, Ryoma! Your drinking the penalty drink." Kevin said handing her a cup of bubbling dark purple juice with undentified objects sticking out.

Ryoma twitched. "Why me?" She asked angrily glaring at the foul drink before her.

"Because, you cheated." Kevin smirked as he pushed the cup into Ryoma's hands.

"I did not cheat! what nonsense are you talking about." Ryoma demanded as he shoved the cup back into Kevins hands.

Kevin dumped the cup back into Ryoma's hands. "If i say you did, you did" Kevin grinned as Ryoga continued after him. "Taking advantage of Taka-san's burning mode was cheating" Ryoga smiled victoriously as Ryoma fumed and drank the whole cups content in one gulp and fainted.

-

"...nui, what...ou..ut..in ..there...orning...prac.. o..ver....still...avent..up...et" Ryoma heard faintly and tried to open his eyes but failed to.

Half awake, he nearly black out again when he heard Inui list off the ingrediants. He stirred a little btu it went unnocticed. Sleepy, Ryoma slowly drifted back into sleep until a sudden jolt woke him up. He opened his eyes and found himself being carried bridal style by Tezuka as they walked into the infirmity. He blushed as his eyes met Tezuka's.

"Aa..your awake." Tezuka stated putting Ryoma down on a bed.

Ryoma blushed again when he realized he was alone with Tezuka in the infirmity, he looked frantically around only to find that no nurse was in sight.

"Daijoubu?" Teuzka asked when he saw Ryoma was turning red.

"a..Aa..i..im fine, t..thank... " Ryoma stuttered and trailed off as she got even more red when she felt Tezuka's hand on his forehead.

"It doesnt seem like you have a fever" He said moving his hands away and looked away when he felt himself heating up a little after realizing what he did. The two of them sat them for a couple minutes in silence when Ryoma spoke out quietly. " i mean we should get back to class now"

"Aa" Tezuka agreed heading toward the door with Ryoma behind him. Unknown to them, A certain blue eyed tensai had been taking pictures.

-

"Okay, since the penalty juice hadnt done so well with you guys this morning, we wont be having any this afternoon" Ryoga declared as screams of joy were heard throughout the courts.

Kevin quieted everyone down as Ryoga continues with his speech. "Just because we wont be using any of the juice Inui had so kindly prepared doesnt mean that we wont be having other forms of punishment." Ryoga grinned evilly at everyone making them shudder.

"Okay, freshmen, you guys are going to be picking up balls while other non regulars will be training their endurance by running around the school for an hour and half. Ryuzaki will be timing you guys and writing down your times, each lap should be no more then 5 minutes, if it is, you guys will be having Inui juice tomorrow."

As Ryuzaki and the nonregulars walked out of the courts protesting, Kevin ordered the regulars to stay. "For you guys, we would be having a special training menu. You guys will play against each other in doubles, all of you. Two pairs per court, Ill be assigning you your partners"

Ryoga faked a sigh. "Kev-chan, you forgot about the punishment for the losing team"

"Oh, Right!" Kevin said cheerfully. "The losing team would have to kiss their partners." Everyone was silent for the next minute.

".........."

"NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji cried out turning red along with Oishi.

"F...shuuuu..." Kaidoh hissed weakly, face slightly flushed.

"Saa.., interesting" Fuji said opening his eyes.

Ryoma pulled his cap down and turned red when he thought about kissing Tezuka. It went unnoticed except to Fuji, Inui and Ryoga.

Ryoga being Ryoga decided to not let this chance to tease his little sister pass. "What's the matter chibisuke, have someone in mind you want to make out with?"

Ryoma turned even redder and glared at her brother from under her cap.

"Nya? Ryoga-san, i thought Ryona-chan was chibisuke?" Eiji asked confused. Tezuka suddenly looked interested.

"Ryona-chan and Ryoma-chan are both short so they're both chibisuke." Ryoga grinned.

Ryoma twitched at the comment and glared even harder at her brother. "Dont add chan to my name" he hissed out only to be ignored by Ryoga.

"Okay, we should start the matches soon, pairings are as follow: Fuji will be with Taka-san, they will be playing against Tezuka and Ryoma while Eiji and Oishi will be playing against Kaidoh and Momo.

"WHATTTTTTT!, why do i have to be with viper"

"Like i want to be partnered up with you momoshiri!" Kaido hissed.

"Wait, if we lose..." Momo trailed off looking green

"Fshhhuu, stupid peach cant even play doubles." Kaidoh hissed suddenly wishing a certain someone was his partner.

The two protested until Tezuak glared at them, they immediately ceased yelling and settled for glaring at each other as they walked into the courts. "You better not lose mamushi" Momo said getting into position.

Kaidoh hissed as he too got into position glaring ahead. "Dont mess me up peach butt."

-

Ryoma glared at the ball that Fuji returned that went passed him, breaking the long tie between the two team. "Saaa.. It seems like we win, Ryoma." Fuji said amusingly. "Now for that punishment...."

Ryoma gulped nervously looking around finding 10 pairs of eyes looking at him and Tezuka who look as if he want to strangle someone.

"Yadda" She protested glaring at the eager eyes that everyone had.

"Echizen, you lsot fair and square." Momo said before bursting out in laughter at the thought of buchou and Ryoma kissing.

Eiji glomped Ryoma and tried to convince her. "Come on ochibi, me and Oishi had to kiss." He said, pink appearing on his face.

Ryoma smirked and got out of the glomp before it cut her air circulation. "You two are a couple, you guys kiss all the time" Eiji turned even redder then a tomato. "h..how.w..who told you that." He stuttered.

This is for laughing at me, Ryoma thought to herself. "Momo-sempai told me and it's pretty obvious, i think everyone knows"

"MOMO! HOW DARE YOU! I WONT TREAT YOU TO AY MORE BURGERS NYA!!" Eiji screamed before blinking... "Did you say everyone?" Eiji asked eyes wide and blushed along with Oishi at Fuji's reply. "maa, we were all there when you two confessed, even Tezuka."

Kevin suddenly coughed to get their attention. " It was pretty obvious though and lets talk aobut that later, Ryo-chan and Tezuka have yet to kiss." He smiled evilly.

"I Told you not to add chan to my name" Ryoma huffed angrily

"But Ryoma-chan, it sounds cute." Kevin protested earning a glare from Ryoma but it didnt have any effect.

"Yadda, i wont kiss anyone" Ryoma stated firmly.

"Fine, ill just have to shave Karupin bald." Ryoga threatened making Ryoma eyes grow wide.

"Her eyes narrowed dangrously. "You wont dare." She hissed out.

"Try me" Ryoga said cheerfully.

"FIne" Ryoma finally gave in.

Ryoma turned toward Tezuka who was staring at her, their eyes met and both flushed. While everyone saw Ryoma turn red, only Fuji, Inui and Ryoga noticed Tezuka with a slightly pink tint on his face. The two of them stared at each other, slowly their face near each other. Ryoma felt her heart beat faster, it was so loud that it was the only thing she heard, as Tezuka's face got nearer to hers, she could feel his breath on her face and turned even redder and her stomach started fluttering. Tezuka also felt his heart race but he ignored it, he could see Ryoma's face red and flushed a little, he had thought he looked cute. He couldnt hear anything beside their beating hearts and each other breaths as he leaned closer, when he saw Ryoma close his eyes slowly. He forgot about the other presences on the courts and close the gap between their lips. "Mm..nh" He heard Ryoma moan as their lips pressed together softly, the kiss felt perfect they both thought. Tezuka ignored the familarity of the soft lips as they both unconciously tried to deepen the kiss, just as they moved their arms into a embrace, they heard a loud cough and pulled away quickly, both looked really flushed and even more so when they remembered they had a audience.

Oish and Kaidohi fainted while Eiji and Taka both turned red and looked away. Momo whistled while Ryoga and Kevin both looked at them with a smirk. "Saaa....Why did you two stop?" Fuji asked frowning slightly as he lowered the camera. Tezuka and Ryoma both paled knowing that Fuji had taken pictures of the kiss.

"Iie data.." Inui mumbled scribbling in his notebook.

* * *

-chuckles- too bad they got interrupted didnt they? Too bad, everyone was enjoying it too, right Ryoma?

Ryoma: W..what are you talking about!

Me: Gee, what am i talking about? You know dont you Mitsu?

Tezuka: Hn -looking away-

Ryoma: Hey! Only i can call him that. -Tezuka turns red-

Me: I thought you said you didnt enjoy the kiss

Ryoma: Who said i didnt....of course I .......wait..YOU TRICKED ME!

Me: Huh? how? -feigns innocence-

Ryoma: The nickname didnt have anything to do with the kiss

Me: Its your own fault -grins-

Ryoma: Why you lousy author!

Tezuka: Ryoma!

Ryoma: hmmph -turns away-

Ryoga: Now now chibisuke, you'll have some time alone with your mitsu soon. -both said persons flush-

Me: What about you Ryoga, im sure you want some time alone with a certain someone too. -smirks-

Ryoga: Mada mada daze, i already did -smiles happily-

Me: ..... that....was sure fast, how was it?

Ryoga: we ^%$& -censored- #&%&^

-

YAY! Chapter is over, next chapter will likely be up this weekend or next weekend. Remember, The more reviews, the faster i update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because i wasted my homework time on it well not wasted but i used up some of my homework time but yea. THANK YOU to those who review and ESPECIALLY those who contibuted ideas. I gotta go finish up my homework now though JA NE!


	9. A Dance to Remember part 1

**A/N:** i know i cant apologize enough for the late update but i do promise from now on, that updates will be at the very least one every two weeks and im trying right now to update once a week. In a way, im sorta had a writers block for this chapter, i knew what i wanted to happen but i didnt know how to put it into words so sorry if it kinda jump form one event to another really quickly. i would have updated a whole lot early if i could have gotten this chapter down except that i couldnt really, everything was like at the tip of my head bur i did try to my best with this chapter and give me soem tips. arigatou, now on to the story.....

* * *

"Talking"

'thinking'

"**English**"

* * *

**A Dance To Remember**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Time to stop dreaming about your beloved buchou" Ryoga cried as he broke his way into the room and went toward the windoes to open the shades, letting the golden rays invade the room. Ryoma groaned as she pulled the covers over her head to block out the sun.

"shhuut upp...ba..kaaa.. niki" Ryoma mumbled from under the covers. Ryoga frowned and walked over to the bed and tried to wake her up but Ryom only curled up tightly in a ball under the cover. Ryoga's frown turned into a smirk when he yankled the covers off of Ryoma. Her eyes snapped wide open at the sudden invasion of coldness and glared at her brother who disrupted her sleep.

"What do you think you're doing, breaking into a girl's room like this?" Ryoma growled out angrily making her brother flinch and move back as he tried to pacify the annoyed little girl.

"i.." he tried to say as a pillow got planted in his face.

"Oi, oi! calm down chibisuke, what do you think oka-san would say if she was here."

"shes not here." Ryoma pointed out haughtily.

"As i was going to say before you threw your pillow at me, oyaji told me when i went down to the tennis court for some practice, that oka-san is coming back todaybut she'll be attending a party that a client of hers hosted for her."

Ryoma scowled slightly. Not that she didnt miss her mother but the fact that her mother would probably have bought her alot of clothings and accessories that she'll be forced to wear. "And what does she coming back have to do with you waking me up so early."

"Chibisukeeee, its almsot the afternoon already, i only woke you up because if i didnt you'll be sleeping till who knows when and back to the subject. It seems like the guy who hosted the party also invited oyaji and since oyaji wont be able to get out of it, hes dragging us there t..."

"Yadda! YADDA! YADDDA!" Ryoma protested childishly before Ryoga had a chance to finish. "I am not going to attend ANY party" she hissed.

"Are you sure? Oka-san would be so upset when i break the news to her and todays her birthday of all days too. Fine, it looks like ill have to go call her now." Ryoga said, faking a couple tears to be dramatic. ( A/N: i dont know when her birthday is so lets just it is whenever you guys read it.)

"Wait! ill..." Ryoma stopped her brother before scowling hating the guilty feeling that shes feeling right now. Afterall, she nearly forgotten her mothers birthday, but she cant let her brother least her mother, find out that can she?

Ryoga nearly laughed at how easy it was to guilt her into going."You'll?"

"Ill go! alright? Anything else? no? Now get out" Ryoma snapped but before Ryoga left the room, Kevin burst in.

"**Ah! There you are Ryoma. Your father told me to give this to you**." Kevin said as he handed her a large package. Ryoma gave him a confused look as she took the package and opened it before twitching.

"**He said that Rinko sent it for you to wear at the party tonight**." Ryoga burst out in laughter at the horrified look on his sister's face.

"**Why are you laughing Ryoga, something came in for you to, its in our room."** Kevin smirked evilly as Ryoga froze before protesting that he wasnt going to wear a suit. Ryoma grinned, at least she wasnt going to suffer alone, seeing as how they both hated wearing any formal clothing.

"Hn, i heard that the son of the guy that's hosting the party is a pretty good tennis player. Hes about our age too. what do you two think? Interested in playing him?" Kevin asked out loud, switching back to japanese. The only answer he got was two siblings with an identical evil smirk on their face. (A/N: can you guess who?)

-

-

**At The Party**

"Remind me again why im all dressed up and at this party." Ryoma grumbled as the three made their way through the crowd to the refreshment table. She complained looking at her clothes that her mother had sent her along with some make up and accessories. Ryoga rolled his eyes making Kevin grin, "Your not the only one that hates the clothes, i would just love to get out of this suit too."

"**Cmon, its not all that bad is it**?" Kevin asked as he tried to make a grab for a glass of wine that was on the table only to be stopped by Ryoga. "**Oh no you dont. Dont you remember the last time you got drunk."**

"I** got Drunk and crashed?"**

Roma snickered before answering the question and making the two boys go red. "**Yea but you kissed aniki before you crashed**."

"**Wahhhh! Really? Im so sorry Ryoga, Guess i really shouldnt be drinking any more."** Kevin said sheepishly looking away as he tried to willl the blush away, hoping that Ryoga didnt notice and missing the blush that appeared on Ryoga's face.

"There you three are." A vioce exclaimed as Rinko came over with Nanjiroh by her side and a couple right behind them.

"I wanted to introduce you guys to the Atobes" (I dont really know monkey king's parent's name)

"And this is my daughter Ryoma, my son Royga and Kevin who is currently staying with us**.**" They Introduced themselves just as Atobe (monkey king) came over with Oshitari by his side. "Mother, Father" He greeted before his eyes landed on Ryoma. "Y..You" He pointed at her.

"Dont be so rude Keigo-dear, what have i taught you about manners." The three snickered as Atobe got scolded.

"ah! i see you met their son Keigo already." Rinko smiled cheerfully ignorant of the glares they were sending at each other.

"ahhh oka-san, i had the pleasure to meet him while i was out with my friends.." Ryoma said politely but none of the adults could hear the sarcasm in her vioce nor could they see her clenched fist.

"wait, Ryoma? Wasnt your name Ryoko?" Keigo asked Ryoma silently while the adults were in a deep conversation with a couple businessmans who approached them.

Ryoma glared at him and hissed threateningly in a soft voice. "Say a word to any one, anyone at all, then you'll be sorry that you even met me in the first place."

"You owe me details later and a favor" Keigo simply smirk as he wondered why Ryoma was playing double identities. Ryoma agreed but not before she glared at the guy befor eher with all she had.

_-_

_(Half an hour later.....)_

"Happy Birthday mother, me, Kevin and chibisuke here went and got you a present, hope you like it" Ryoga grinned as he nudged Kevin. Kevin winced slightly as he clucthed his chest where Ryoga gaved a sharp jab. "Hey! whatd you do that for."

"Huh? oh yea, here Rinko-san, happy birthday, umm.. lets see i think i placed it somewhere....aha!" Kevin said searching through the pockets in his suit (A/N: Do suits have pockets?") after receiving twin glares from the two siblings. He gave her a hug before giving her a small long box, "Open it"

"My, my such thoughtful little kids there, now if only Keigo was more like you three there..." The Atobes trailed off. The three were chuckling silently at the ticked off monkey king.

"Oh my, thank you you three, this is simply marvelous and it goes so well with my dress too." Rinko exclaimed happily as she held up a silver chain with a small diamond shaped butterfly hanging at the bottom of the chain.

Every chuckled softly when Nanjiroh who was silent until now snorted began muttering. "of course its marvelous, those brats robbed me." Only Rinko saw the soft look in Nanjiroh's eyes that indicates otherwise. "Now now dear, they're just childrens, now can you help me put this on?" Rinko smiled before leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Neh, Keigo, i heard you played tennis, how about playing a round with me? Playing these brats everyday tend to get boring especially since i been playing with them for so many years, i need a change in opponents." Nanjiroh asked after helping his wife put on the necklace.

"My thats a good idea, im sure Keigo dear would benefit from playing the samurai nanjiroh." Keigo's parents exclaimed before leading them towards the tennis courts outside. Once outside, wihle the two guys were changing, Ryoga approached the Atobe's and asked them something before grinning and excusing himself as he went somewhere private.

_to be continued........_

* * *

This is the First half of the story, sorry its a bit short, and the next half will hopefully be up next Sunday. Can any of you guess what Ryoga is going to do? Ill give you a clue, has to do with a phone call and a car full of people. and Thank you to those who reviewed in the previous chapter, im sorry you guys had to wait so long and Special thanks to **shadowhawk** for the ideas he gave me, expect them somewhere in the later chapters!

**YanagiRenji**

**AuroraXHime**

**shebajay**

**Kat-Sakura**

**tezukunimitsu**

**Miyuki Meiru**

**Yuujirou**

**Lala-tan**

**shadowhawk**

**kajimoto'sgirl**

**12nothing**

**nequam-tenshi**

**-**

I also will have a new story posted up somewhere this week before the weekend,i just need to think of a tittle for it, any ideas? Its about, um hard to explain right now without giving away the whole story but to put it briefly, its about angels and devils. A mix of fantasy, adventure, romance and tradegy involving our beloved tennis players. and No, i dont think that the story will involve tennis though, its in a alternative universe, no um modern stuff. Hopefully i can remember that when i write it. Anyways, heres a preview, its a mix of stuff happening throughout the story, not in order though and there might be slight changes in them later too and a couple of them i removed the names from because i dont want anyone to know who it is yet.

**

* * *

**

"Mitsu....you know...i..i love you" the soft voice said in a whisper, make Tezuka strain to hear it. He stiffened, eyes widening slightly, wondering how to respond. He knew this was coming, he thought many times of what to say but still he remain speechless when it happened, his mouth was slightly opened but not a sound came out as he was unable to form any words.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, i am a traveler, how would you like to join me until you regain your memory or we find someone to help you?"

"Do you want to know the truth of your past?"

"Are you ok?" The voice asked softly but sounded really worried, it sounded so familiar but he couldnt quite place a finger on it and he couldnt see who his savior was due to the pain and his sight blacking out. All he could make out was a pair of black and white wings, long greenish hair and a pair of golden eyes that were glowing before be blacked out with the rest of his companions.

"The prophecy, do you all wish to know the other half and the truth of it all?"

"I.. be....i..i..n..no, i..im not, theres....no way" The voice choked out as the tears started flowing down, before it let out a scream.

"Im Echizen Ryoga, Nice to meet you all!"

"Saaa, it seem like Ryoma has left us, i found this note when i went to wake her up." Fuji said for once serious, his eyes opened to reveal blue orbs that were somewhat glazed.

"Nice to meet you aniki" The voice sneered at the boy before it, eyes blazing in anger. "Aniki?" The boy utterly confused by the hate that were focused on him. "Did you ever wonder why our dear old oyaji placed those spells on you?"

"Ochibi!" The hyperactive arcrobatic exclaimed happily as he glomped Ryoma before lettign a few tears fall. "Whyd you leave us Ochibi, we all missed oyu, it, it just wasnt the same without you"

"It was you! you were the one who saved us all those times, not..." He exclaimed as the spell broke but before he had a chance to finish, he was shoved aside, he watched in horror as the sword went through her.

"....it..was you, wasnt it? the one who attacked the ouncil."

"Tezuka, 100% chance that your still clueless"

"That child must not be allowed to live!"

"Tezuka....this would not be what she wanted you to be doing, shes gone, she wont come back no matter how much you want her to, so please...."

"The prophecy will come true in the end"

"Mitsu, this is the happiest i ever been...arigatou"

* * *

End of preview, hope you all liked it because i do, im planning to make this story the best thing i ever written but before that, i need to think of a tittle for it but i cant think of anything that i like or fits the story and i want the tittle to be special, to be meaningful, not just any tittle. Regardless, ill have the first chapter posted up in a few days, hope you guys can help me come up with a great tittle. Thank you!


End file.
